A Boy and a Beast
by LiechLiet
Summary: Berwald Oxenstierna has been transformed into a Beast, to learn a lesson in doing what is right. When he takes Tino Väinämöinen, a stubborn young Finnish man, as prisoner, can his curse be broken by true love? Or will his time run out? / AU, based on the story of 'Beauty and the Beast'.
1. Beginnings

**A brand new story, heavily based on a roleplay I've done on Skype! So only half of this story belongs to me, the cover art does not belong to me, and the characters belong to Himaruya. Enjoy!**

* * *

A Boy and a Beast

Once upon a time, in a town in Sweden many years ago, there lived a young Lord named Berwald Oxenstierna. As the sole heir to a huge castle and sizeable fortune, as well as being the only child of his adoring parents, it was no wonder he grew up spoilt. But that was not his major flaw.

On the eve of his eighteenth birthday, he was hosting a dinner party for his friends, and they talked and laughed well into the night. Rather late, there came a knock at the door, and the party of young men ran to it, assuming it was a late guest.

Alas, it was not a guest but an old, haggard man.

"If I give you this rose," the man wheezed, offering a white rose to Berwald, "would you let me stay the night in your castle, good sir?"

Berwald was not a strong man. His friends jeered at the old beggar and told Berwald to have him thrown off the grounds – and Berwald complied, buckling under the pressure of doing what others wanted, rather than what he knew to be right.

But just as he was about to give the order, the beggar transformed. He became a young, fair man, glowing with heavenly light.

"You!" he cried, pointing an accusing finger at Berwald, who was now frozen in shock and fear. "You would not give me room, simply because your companions would not allow you to!"

With a click of his fingers, the young lords that had surrounded Berwald were sent fleeing from imaginary demons – but the angel was not finished with Berwald yet.

"From this day forth, you will become a Beast – and you will remain like this until each petal on this rose –" here, the angel held out the white rose he had offered to Berwald, " – has fallen. This curse will only be broken when you can find someone to love you for your character and not your appearance."

With another click, the angel vanished, leaving in his wake a horrified young Lord, who had now transformed into a hulking Beast.

* * *

Chapter One: Beginnings

It was a hot summer night, stuffy and stormy with rain pouring down, when an unfortunate young man named Eduard Von Bock made the mistake of trying to enter the Oxenstierna Castle. Everyone knew it was where the Beast lived.

Mere hours after his friend didn't return, a brave boy named Tino set off in search, and came to the castle, his heart filling with dread. But there was nothing he wouldn't do for his friends. So there he was, standing in the massive entrance, looking up at the castle. He was going to take Eduard's place. He would have to get used to the fact that this nightmarish castle was to be his home.

Meanwhile, down in the dungeon, was the Beast itself – a huge, tawny creature, his frame nearly seven foot tall and covered in thick, wild golden fur. On top of this, he wore a shirt and trousers, in an attempt to stay human. Set in his face were two eyes of the brightest sea-blue.

The young man in his dungeon, Eduard, was terrified. And who wouldn't be?

Finally gathering all his courage, Tino went up to the large door and knocked. He knocked again, and the door swung open slowly. He walked in, calling out, "Hello? Is anyone here? I'm here for Eduard!" He shivered at the cold inside the castle, and pulled his coat closer to his small frame.

The Beast swung round, searching for the source of the voice. Another intruder? Couldn't they leave him in peace? He growled under his breath, stalking from the dungeon up into the main hall, in search of the unfortunate who dared intrude upon him.

Tino stared with wide, almost-lilac eyes at the figure before him. He hid his fear as he stood up taller, not making much of a difference against the seven-foot tall creature.

"I'm here to save Eduard. Let him go." He looked at the figure challengingly, hoping that the other bought into his bravery.

"Save Eduard?" The words came out as a growl. "Th'other intruder?"

The Beast clenched his fists. Everyone had friends, even the weakling in his dungeon. Why could he have none?

"Wha' makes y'think I'll let 'im go?"

Tino nodded and swallowed hard, scared by the growl the figure gave. "I'll take his place! Let him go and have me instead. You don't need him."

This boy was willing to take the place of another, as a prisoner? That was true friendship. Even the Beast could recognise that. Perhaps this boy – no, he wouldn't think about that. He wouldn't get his hopes up.

"Fine," he said shortly. "Follow'm." And with that, he stalked off in direction of the dungeon where this boy's friend was being kept.

Tino followed quickly and pulled his coat closer as they descended to the dungeon. It was getting colder and wetter and more importantly darker, he was having a hard time seeing where the stairs ended. "You'd better let him go!" He felt like his threat was weak and meaningless because he was obviously no match for the other.

The Beast let out a low growl, as if to say, _don't you threaten me_, but otherwise said nothing. He didn't so strong of a natural dislike towards this young man, as he usually did with humans. Once they were in the very depths of the dungeon, the Beast lit his lamp and gestured with one huge paw at the trembling young man behind the bars. "There."

Tino rushed forward and fell to his knees in front of the bars, tears in his eyes. "Eduard! You're alive. Don't worry. He's going to let you go now." He reached in towards his shaking and slightly battered friend. He was covered in dirt and grime and his glasses had cracked. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have let you go alone! This is all my fault."

The Beast watched the scene with little sympathy. It just reminded him even more strongly of how alone he was.

Tino looked back at the Beast, tears in his eyes. "Please let him go, we had a deal..." He was sad that he wouldn't see his best friend again, but if it meant that his friend would be safe and free he would do anything.

Beast's heart, locked away in his chest for so long, twinged painfully at the sight of tears in those big, pretty eyes. He had to look away, down at the ground, away from the young man's face and he fumbled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the cell.

"He goes. You stay," was the only command he gave.

Tino nodded and hugged his friend tightly, crying into the other's shoulder. He wasn't just giving up seeing his friend – he was never going to see anyone again. The only way that was a good thing was that he would never have to see his overzealous suitor, Ivan, again. He whimpered when Eduard had to leave his grip and go back up the stairs and out the door.

Then they were alone. The Beast knew that the other young man would be able to find his way out of the castle well enough. He turned his gaze onto his current ward. (Ward? Surely it was prisoner? ... He preferred the term 'ward'.)

"Wha's y'name?"

Tino shook visibly with tears and sniffled, looking down at the ground. "T-Tino Väinämöinen..." He was alone now with the Beast and he could do whatever he wanted to Tino, he was now the Beast's prisoner after all. He was terrified now, all the bravery of saving his friend having left him.

Tino was shaking, and crying, the Beast noticed. Well, getting out of the chilly dungeon would help the cold, and perhaps a good meal, and a comfortable room would help the tears? The Beast didn't want the Finn lad to be too upset. But he had strict rules, for his own self-preservation, and trespassing was one of the worst offences.

"Finnish?"

Tino nodded, "Yes, sir." He had moved from Finland to the little Swedish town when he was sixteen and hadn't left. Why would he want to leave? He had good friends that he would obviously do anything for, and a job he loved in a toy shop, so he had money to buy everything he needed, especially books. Now he had nothing. He whimpered at the realisation and pulled his coat closer.

"Y'cold." The Beast began to climb the stairs, then beckoned Tino after him. "Warmer up here," he clarified.

Tino followed quicky back up the stairs, it was warmer but it still felt cold and empty. He nodded a little and kept his gaze downwards. "Yes, sir."

Keeping his lamp lit, the Beast made his way up the second flight of stairs, up the grand staircase that led to the second floor.

"Berwald," he told Tino as he lead the way down a narrow corridor, brushing cobwebs from the corners of the ceiling as he did so. "Call me tha'."

Tino followed the Beast, Berwald, down the corridor. He wondered where they were going as he avoided cobwebs, but he didn't dare. He looked around and looked at how dirty, dark, and neglected everything looked.

Finally, they reached it - the nicest guest room. Well, what had once been the nicest guest room. When Berwald pushed the door open, it was dark and cold inside, with slightly outdated decorations. It would still be lovely, but he didn't want Tino to sleep in here, it hadn't been cleaned.

"This's your room. Later."

Tino looked into the room, it looked like it had the potential to be very beautiful if some time was put into it and given some love.

"W-Where will I be for now?" He was scared he would be sent back into the dungeon and wondered why he wasn't going to be in the room now.

"My room." It was the only place suitable, after all, for it had a fire burning in it every night and was relatively clean. Tidy was another matter, but that could be fixed in a short amount of time.

Tino gulped. "Okay."

Why would he need to be in Berwald's room? Was he planning on doing something bad to Tino, something Tino would rather not think about happening to him? He shook visibly at the thought of being hurt by the larger person.

"Still cold?" It dawned on Berwald that maybe his castle was a good temperature for himself, but he was of course swathed in a thick coat of fur, while Tino didn't have that. "Want me t'make a fire?"

Tino shook his head quickly and looked down. "No! I'm fine.." He wondered why Berwald was being nice and was thinking about what would make him happy.

"I'll make one," Berwald decided. Tino was probably just shy, and didn't want to ask things of him.

_Who would want to ask anything of you, you disgusting creature?_ a voice in the back of his mind spoke, but he pushed it back with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"_Ja_, I'll make one," he repeated under his breath, and with that, he turned again, facing Tino fully.

Tino flinched, thinking Berwald was going to hit him. He cowered slightly and looked down. He didn't mean to, he was very thankful for him building the fire and found the other much nicer than he thought he would be.

"Wha'?" Berwald couldn't help the hurt creeping into his voice. He wasn't _so_ terrifying, was he? All he needed to do was for Tino to move a little so that he could get out of the room and down the passage without pressing him into the wall.

Tino blushed deeply and moved away quickly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He still wouldn't look up at Berwald, he was embarrassed by what he had done.

Berwald sighed, hearing sincerity in the Finn lad's words. "I'm lightin' a fire. Come down f'tea." His hurt growl made it sound slightly more like a command. He moved past Tino and down the passageway.

Tino nodded and followed Berwald, having misunderstood his request as order. "Yes, sir." He wondered why Berwald was being so nice to him – after all, he had kept Eduard in the dungeon, and not been too gentle with him from the looks of him.

"Not 'sir'. Berwald," the Beast said stubbornly. His main parlour - where he had used to entertain guests in the past - was still bright and warm, and he moved forward to stoke the fire a little before gesturing to an armchair in front of it, meaning for Tino to sit there. There was something about this Finn lad that... intrigued him. Excited him. Made him feel... something.

The Finn sat down in the chair that the Beast motioned to, as not to upset him. "Thank you, s- Berwald."

He snuggled into the armchair and hummed a bit, closing his eyes and relaxing as much as he could, in the company of a stranger who was known to be cruel.

Berwald poked the fire a little more, then moved back, settling onto the couch where he could sit comfortably without feeling squashed. His bushy tail moved back and forth contentedly as he closed his eyes, soaking up the heat of the fire.

Tino opened his eyes and looked over at the Beast. He looked… rather sweet and vulnerable versus the scary Beast he had met less than an hour ago. He smiled a bit at how fast the other had seemed to change. Tino closed his eyes and curled up on the armchair, relaxing more and warming up, starting to fall asleep.

A few minutes later, Berwald opened his eyes, stretching. Tino had... fallen asleep? In front of the fire, curled up like a kitten. How sweet, thought Berwald, endeared by the sight. In fact, it would be cruel to awaken him. Maybe he could carry Tino upstairs to bed? Berwald stood, loped over to the armchair, and gently picked Tino up bridal-style, so that he could still sleep.

Tino was fast asleep while Berwald carried him upstairs, he was exhausted and even curled up close to the bigger man in his sleep. He smiled at the warmth.

He looked so happy, Berwald thought, an aching happiness creeping into his own heart. If only he would look that serene when he was awake. The Beast entered his bedroom, and lay the Finn lad down on his large bed, tucking the heavy quilt over him lovingly.

Tino frowned a bit as the warmth left but curled up more under the quilt, smiling at how comfortable the new place was.

The bed was large enough that Berwald could curl up beside Tino with a comfortable amount of room, and perhaps keep Tino warm at the same time. So that was what he did - he stripped off his shirt and trousers, his thick fur keeping him decent - and curled up on top of the covers, like a big cat.

Tino moved closer to the warmth in his sleep and smiled. Over the day he had found out his best friend was being held prisoner, he had rode through the woods, met the Beast and freed his friend, so he was definitely exhausted.

Opening one eye, Berwald watched Tino sleeping for a few seconds, a smile on his angelic face, before closing it again and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**What did you think? Leave a review to tell us!**


	2. Toys

**The feedback already is so sweet! Thank you to CaffeinatedKitty and BakaUsagiDays for your reviews.**

**Now, the bad news is that the next update won't come for a week. But the good news is that this is a long chapter! So enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Toys

The next morning Tino woke up but didn't open his eyes instantly. He felt so warm and comfortable under the quilt and with the unknown warmth close to his half-asleep body. Berwald was still deeply asleep, curled up and breathing deeply. He occasionally twitched in sleep, but otherwise, barely moved.

Tino realised that he didn't remember going upstairs or getting in bed. He slowly opened his eyes and realized how close he was to the sleeping Beast. He had to bite his lip to hold back a surprised yelp, it coming out as more of a squeak.

Surprised by the noise, Berwald stretched out with a long yawn. Opening his eyes, he saw Tino already awake, and his expression softened. He could get used to seeing Tino every morning...

Tino stared at the very sharp teeth Berwald had, before looking back to him. "I'm so sorry! I should probably get out of the bed now." He wanted to ask if Berwald had carried him up and put the warm quilt on him, but he didn't want to get in trouble.

"Don't if ya don't wanna." Berwald knew that he never usually liked to get up as soon as he awoke. And this was Tino's bed now, he supposed.

Tino stopped moving out of the bed and instead just moved a bit away from Berwald. He missed his warm spot, but it was a bit too close to Berwald for his comfort.

Berwald sighed. Tino was just moving away from him. No, that was fine, he told himself. You couldn't expect someone to like to from the moment they meet you, after all.

"Here, what d'ya wanna do t'day?" he murmured.

Tino blinked, surprised. He had heard stories of the merciless evil Beast, but the man before him was actually… thinking about what Tino wanted. "I don't know..."

He wanted to go to work, not to escape per say, but because he liked making toys. He also wanted to read; a castle this big surely would have a library.

"Tell me." With a long stretch, Berwald sat up. "Y'can go anywhere on the grounds. Got a library too." Basically, Tino was allowed to do anything that didn't require him leaving the castle. Berwald was too afraid that he would run.

Tino blushed a little bit, it was like Berwald had read his mind about the reading!

"D-Do you have a workshop?" He didn't want to admit that he liked making toys, but he still wanted to make them even though he would never see another child again.

"_Ja_." He had used it when he was still human, years ago now, but abandoned it when his huge paws had crushed every object he had tried to carve. "I'll show ya where't is."

He got up, and picked up the trousers from the previous day, pulling them on.

Tino got up too, and realised he was still in the clothes he wore yesterday. He blushed a bit but didn't say anything, not wanting to bother Berwald. "Okay. Thank you."

"Somethin' wrong?" Berwald scrutinised Tino's expression. "Tell me. You're - " _My guest? Not really._ " - stayin' here, after all. Gotta be comf'table."

Tino looked down and bit his lip a little. "I have no other clothes but these." He had no idea how Berwald was going to get him clothes when he couldn't go out to the town, nor could Tino leave the castle.

"There's spares in the wardrobe." They had always had guests when he was younger, and kept clothes for them. Berwald was sure Tino would find something in his size.

Tino tilted his head. "Where is the wardrobe? And where might I be able to change?" He blushed a bit, looking up at Berwald.

Berwald went to the far wall, and slid back one of the large panels - behind it was a cleverly disguised and very full wardrobe.

"Here." And somewhere to change? "Y'can change here, can't ya?"

Tino blushed bright red at the comment. "I-I can't change in front of you... u-unless you want me to. Then I suppose I have to..." He looked down.

Oh, he was uncomfortable. Berwald kicked himself for not realising sooner! Of course he wouldn't want to change in front of Berwald. He didn't have the thick fur to keep him all covered up.

"I'll go," he said quickly. "Come downstairs when y'ready?"

Tino nodded and took a shirt and trousers from the wardrobe. Once Berwald had left he stripped down. He would need to bathe that night, he could tell. Tino also decided that he might clean up a bit, since he didn't want to live in such a dirty place. Once he was changed, he looked in the mirror and nodded at his reflection. The clothes weren't so bad, just a bit outdated. He fixed his bed head and left the room. He made a mental note to ask where cleaning supplies were.

Berwald had padded down the stairs, into the main dining room. They would eat breakfast, he would show Tino the library and the workshop. And then hopefully their days would fall into a comfortable routine. Almost like a married couple. But of course, there was that one interminable problem that he was completely unable to cook for himself.

"Herre Angel?" Berwald glanced up towards the ceiling, although he was sure that this angel did not come from Heaven. "Need help."

The angel appeared, as he always did, with a smirk on his face. He had a slight, lean figure, with bright green eyes, messy blond hair, and thick eyebrows. He was clad in a white toga and sandals, like the Romans Berwald had studied as a child.

"I see you have someone in the castle." He moved down to where Berwald stood.

"_Ja._ Wife." Berwald lowered his eyes a little. "Well, no' yet. He will be."

The angel – Britannia Angel – tilted his head. "You think he will be the one?"

Berwald shrugged. He desperately wanted Tino to be the one. Not only was he very attractive, he was also kind, trading his life for his friend's. "Hope so. Can ya do anythin'?"

Britannia Angel rolled his eyes.

"No. You have to make him fall in love with you. You know the curse. Just don't go too quickly. You might scare him away. He may have to stay here, but if you drive him away you are lost. The boy is your last chance of breaking the curse."

Meanwhile, Tino was trying to make his way back to the staircase, but he slowly realised he didn't know the castle at all and was a bit lost. He bit his lip and looked around, he didn't remember anything here. He wondered if he should call out for Berwald or try to find his own way. Finally, he decided to call out for the other.

"Berwald! I'm lost! _Berwald!_"

Berwald was nodding obediently at the angel's advice, then he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Any tips?" he mumbled - his tactics so far had all failed, after all.

The angel shrugged. "I'd suggest going and saving him from being lost, first and foremost. Oh, and try to control your voice. You sound like you're commanding him sometimes."

He had? Berwald hadn't noticed! Well, it was a good thing the angel told him. "_Tack_, Herre Angel," he said, in the softest voice he could manage. Then he made for the staircase, following the sound of Tino's voice - he could hear it echoing faintly. After a few minutes, he could hear it getting louder, knowing he was getting closer.

Tino's eyes watered, thinking he would be stuck and lost forever. "B-Berwald! Berwald _please_!" He was so scared, he didn't know where he was and this was only his second day with Berwald.

Berwald heard the catch of terror in Tino's voice, and started to run. He got back to his own room very quickly, and then followed the route he was sure Tino had taken - and within a minute, he could see the young man at the end of the corridor. "Tino!"

Tino looked up and smiled, tears still wet on his cheeks. "Berwald!" He stood up and ran to him.

Berwald stood completely still as Tino approached him at a run. Had the Finn lad been so frightened in the castle? This was his home now! Berwald didn't want him to be scared.

Tino hugged him tightly. "I didn't know where I was. I was so scared and alone and I didn't know where you were." He shook a bit. At least with Berwald nearby, he could be almost sure he wouldn't be lost in the castle, doomed to wander the halls forever.

As gently as he could, Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino's small frame. "Safe now," he whispered, remembering what the angel had said about being soft. "I'll never let ya be lost again."

Tino slowly calmed down but still kept holding onto Berwald. He was warm and he was kind. "Thank you."

Berwald lifted one of his paws, and ever so gently, ran it through Tino's straw-coloured mop of hair. Tino's breath hitched at the feeling of the paw but he stayed calm. Berwald was kind, but he was still much bigger than Tino and could break him in half if he so wished.

Berwald didn't apply any pressure, simply caressed the soft hair for a moment, then pulled back. "Breakfast," he practically whispered - he had taken what the angel had said fully into account - gesturing towards the staircase.

Tino blinked at how softly Berwald was speaking. "Okay. What will we be having?"

Berwald wasn't sure, to be honest, but luckily enough, when they reached the dining room, two fresh bowls of steaming porridge, topped with sugar, were laid out for them. "Porridge."

Tino smiled and went to sit at one of the bowls. They were right next to each other so he thought Berwald had set it up.

"That looks so good! Thank you, Berwald," he said, as he sat down.

"Welcome." Berwald sat down in the other chair, feeling a little bad for taking the praise that Herre Angel rightfully deserved... but if it made Tino like him more, it was only working in his favour. He managed to grasp the spoon in one of his paws, but knew instantly with a sinking heart that he wouldn't be able to eat it like a human. And he wasn't going to act like an animal in front of Tino.

Tino had started eating but then looked over at the Beast. He looked like he wasn't able to use the spoon. "Do you need help?"

He leaned over and helped Berwald with his grip and then helped him move the spoon into the porridge. If his skin had been visible underneath his thick blond fur, Berwald would have been blushing with embarrassment. He felt like a child again!

But Tino's hand, warm on his paw, wasn't judgemental. With his help, Berwald managed to get the porridge onto the spoon in a clumsy motion, but didn't want to move further, scared of it dripping all over his lap.

Tino smiled and laughed a bit. "Come on! Lean forward or pull it closer. You need to eat. And it's delicious."

He didn't judge Berwald and liked helping him. He found it sweet that the big man couldn't handle eating with a spoon.

Berwald leant closer, lifting up the spoon with a paw that was almost trembling from the effort of holding something in such an alien position, and managed to shove it between his jaws. The porridge was heavenly, and he swallowed gladly.

Tino beamed at Berwald and laughed a bit. "See! Isn't it good? Do you want to try on your own now?" He looked at the Swede with honest trusting eyes; he didn't really fear the Beast so much anymore.

Berwald nodded, moving back to the porridge with an air of complete concentration. It was easier the second time round, and he managed to get another spoon in. He was so proud that he let out a chuckle, his eyes bright.

Tino laughed with Berwald. His laugh was great and Tino had to admit that he liked it. It also made his beautiful blue eyes light up. "Great job!" he praised as he ate his own bowl happily. The porridge was delicious. "This is great, Berwald."

Tino's encouragement made Berwald feel warm inside. "_Ja_, like it too," he murmured once he was scraping his own bowl clean. _Tack, Herre Angel_, he said inside his head, knowing that Herre Angel would probably hear him. "The workshop?" Tino had mentioned wanting to see it earlier.

Tino finished his bowl and nodded. "Yes please! I would like to see it." He stood and took the bowls. "Where should I put these?"

"Lemme take 'em." He held out his paw for the bowls.

Tino shook his head. "No. I'm not your guest, you don't have to do the work for me."

Berwald was about to repeat his statement, but remembered what Herre Angel had said about being too commanding. "...'kay. Follow me then." He remembered to soften his voice as he gestured towards the kitchen.

Tino nodded and followed and then he put the dishes in the sink and began to wash them. He hummed a little song, smiling a bit as he washed them.

Tino definitely seemed happier now, Berwald noticed, watching him with a soft gaze. He was beginning to fantasise about the future. If Tino was truly happy here, maybe they would be married... and Berwald would be human again.

Tino didn't notice Berwald's gaze as he washed the bowls and he then set the clean dishes to the side. He looked over to Berwald. "Could we go to the workshop now, please?"

The Beast snapped out of his daydream. "'Course. Follow'm."

He beckoned with his paw for Tino to follow him, as he led the Finn lad across the expansive ground floor.

Tino looked around at the ground floor. "Also, where are your cleaning supplies? I was thinking about cleaning up. This place looks like it needs a little love."

"Cleanin'?" Tino probably thought the place was horrible. Well, he was partially right, considering Berwald only ever tidied the rooms he frequented. "Ah, sorry. Closet under th'staircase."

"Well. I'm not saying to castle looks disgusting! I'm just saying that I can tell that it is beautiful under all the dust and dirt, it just needs some love to bring all the beauty out again." He smiled thoughtfully at the walls as they passed by.

Berwald almost puffed out with pride at his home. He was glad he wasn't the only one who thought it was beautiful. "I'll help," he told Tino.

Tino smiled and when they reached the workshop Tino gasped at it. It looked so cute and quaint, he could imagine spending days in there and he hadn't even been inside yet. "That sounds great. Could you please open the door?"

Berwald obliged, letting Tino in. He seemed to really like the idea of making things. Something they had in common, it seemed. Maybe he should tell Tino, so that they could bond over something more.

Tino gasped and ran in. "Its amazing! It's so much better than the one I worked in back in town." He looked around and smiled, he took a piece of wood he wanted to use and smiled. He could already imagine what he would use it for, he dreamt of a tall blonde soldier last night and he wanted to make it.

"Used t'work here." Berwald looked around the old room fondly. "Loved carvin'." In fact, some of the carvings he had made were still lined up on the shelf, high on the wall. "Every day in here... when I was... human." He lowered his eyes as he mumbled the final word.

Tino tilted his head and looked over to Berwald, he was confused. "You used to be human. What happened? Ca -"

Suddenly, Tino froze and the Britannia Angel appeared. "Ah. Watch out. You're not allowed to tell him. It's part of the rules. If you tell him, the curse cannot be broken."

Berwald jumped a little, then sighed. "'Kay." He didn't even bother asking why or how, having lived like this for so long. "_Tack_."

Britannia Angel nodded. "Good." He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

"- an I help?" Tino rushed back to Berwald, having completely forgotten about his toy plan, only focused on Berwald. He had used to be human? What had changed him? Was there a cure?

"Ah, no," Berwald mumbled. "Sorry." He needed to make sure Tino didn't find out about what had happened, so that when they fell in love - if they did - his curse would actually be broken. "Don' think anyone can," he said softly.

Tino frowned and sighed, he put the block of wood down and then took Berwald's paw in his hands. "I'm sorry, Berwald. Whatever you did... I don't think you deserved it."

He looked up into the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen.

Berwald felt a bloom of warmth start in his chest and spread throughout his body as he looked into Tino's eyes and felt the small hands around his own large one. "_Tack_," he murmured. "Y'too sweet." It felt really... _wonderful_, to have someone who didn't judge him solely on appearance.

Tino smiled a bit and squeezed his paw with both of his own hands. "I would like to come back here later. I have an idea on what I want to work on. But I think now is a good time to start cleaning up the castle. Maybe we can see the library tomorrow. You don't want to show me all of your best places right away."

Berwald nodded, glad that Tino was definitely more comfortable now. He was really making the castle his home. Which it was... "I'll get th'supplies." Keeping Tino's hands on his, Berwald led the Finn lad out of the workshop and now the corridor towards the main staircase.

Tino took a deep breath as he followed Berwald. He wasn't completely comfortable but he was much more so than yesterday when he had first arrived.

"I used to make toys back in the village. I loved to make them." He blushed lightly at telling Berwald about himself.

Berwald hummed with interest. He could just imagine Tino making toys in a little shop, selling them to children with a sweet smile. When they reached the storage cupboard where Berwald kept all manner of cleaning supplies, the Beast pushed the door open, gesturing inside. "Know what y'need?"

Tino grabbed a broom and a feather duster. "Yes. I'm just going to be getting all the dust and cobwebs out today. Tomorrow I'll mop up, then the next day straightening up, and then just a few more touch ups. It might take a while with how big this place is..."

He smiled with determination at the idea of cleaning and making the castle beautiful again.

Berwald took a duster for himself. "We'll start'n your room."

Much as he would love Tino to keep sharing his room, the Finn would probably want his own for a while. And Berwald wanted Tino to be comfortable.

Tino nodded with excitement. He had thought Berwald would want him to stay in the room with him, but he was glad he would have at least a bit of space to get to know the other. "That sounds good! Lead the way." He was going to have to learn how to navigate the castle at some point, but not today.

Berwald led him up to his room, and as soon as they got in he opened the windows, letting a gust of chilly fresh air inside. It really lit the room too, and Berwald saw, with a bit of embarrassment, just how neglected the space was.

Tino nodded at the room. "Not as bad as I thought. We'll have it looking perfect in no time!"

He started to sweep the floor and sneezed when dust got kicked up. He blushed because of his sneeze, which he had been told before was adorable.

If Berwald had been easily readable, he would have been almost squealing with how downright precious the Finn lad was. But instead, he just blinked, and let out a quiet chuckle. "Sweet."

Tino blushed at what Berwald said. "Oh! Uh... thank you?" He hummed a little tune as he continued to sweep. He was thankful for the open window so then dust could leave the air in the room.

Berwald's height allowed him to reach the cobwebs in the highest corners of the room, and over the next few minutes they got the worst of the dust and webs out of the room.

Tino started to sing, feeling that the cleaning would go by faster with music. He continued to sweep and swept it into a pile then into a pan. He poured the dust out the window.

Berwald simply kept quiet while he cleaned, enjoying the sound of Tino's folk song. The room looked significantly better now, and all they had done was dust it!

Tino smiled after they were done dusting. "See. It looks great and we only dusted. Just think how beautiful it will be once everything has been done."

"It'll be lovely." A lovely home for them to share. Berwald closed his eyes - thinking like that gave him a rush of both excitement and pain - and then opened them again. "Wanna carry on? Or break?"

Tino nodded and opened the door. "Lets continue! We're on a roll. Let's sweep up the grand hall then take a break." He had remembered how they had gotten up to the room and just walked back that way.

Berwald followed, nodding in approval when Tino remembered the way - his cries earlier, no matter that it meant Tino had embraced him and thanked him for saving him, were too upsetting for Berwald.

Tino reached the grand hall and was quite pleased with himself for doing so on his own. He didn't want another incident where he sneezed and embarrassed himself, so he went over to the large doors and opened them, to let all the dust out.

After they had drawn back the heavy curtains, the room was actually very light and open. Berwald hadn't it like that for a long time, afraid of being seen. But now as they cleaned in companionable singing - well, Tino singing and Berwald humming in a low baritone - it felt nice to have the sunshine on them.

Tino was amazed at how tired he was after sweeping up the grand hall, although he shouldn't have been – it was called grand for a reason. "I think we should take a break now. It looks really nice, especially with the light shinning in."

Berwald nodded. His family had lived in this castle for generations and he remembered it looking this beautiful when he was a child. "Outside?"

Tino nodded, he might just end up taking a nap, but the day was so perfect. "Sounds good!" He followed Berwald outside into a garden that like the rest of the castle needed some attention.

Berwald found some disused garden chairs and gestured for Tino to settle himself into one. It was strange, going out in the day. Usually he only left the castle when it was dark, to chop firewood.

Tino looked at the chair for a second then looked around, his face lit up when he found a big old tree. "Lets sit under the tree. It's shadier, isn't it?" He went over and sat against the base of the tree, relaxing and letting out a sigh.

Berwald followed him, and settled himself beside Tino, but not too close, a little round the side of the tree. He didn't sit like Tino did, with his legs stretched out, but curled underneath him the way a dog or cat would when sitting, his tail curled around himself.

Tino adjusted himself to prepare for the impending nap. He closed his eyes. "All this castle needs is love... and it's going to look beautiful..." He yawned.

_Just like me_, Berwald thought instantly - although he wouldn't look beautiful, just better than he did now. "Y'll give the love't needs," he mumbled, talking both about himself and the castle.

Tino nodded, he was beginning to fall asleep. "I'll sure try…"

And with that, he fell asleep, not realising the double meaning.

Berwald watched the Finn lad drift off, knowing that he didn't mean he would try to give Berwald love but feeling a little happier just the same. He couldn't fall asleep, but he was content to relax in the sun and glance at Tino every few minutes.

When nearly an hour had passed, Berwald decided that he should wake Tino up. He didn't want to scare him though... he gently nudged Tino with his paw, trying to pat him arm but in his gentleness it turned into something more like a caress.

Tino smiled and hummed at the soft touch, he was still more asleep than awake but could tell that someone was touching him. He moved closer to the source of the touch.

Berwald was surprised when Tino snuggled into his side. He kept patting the Finn lad's arm, but it became more of a comforting rub than an actual request for him to wake up.

Tino smiled happily with the soft touches on his arm. He slowly woke up and realised he was right up against Berwald. He moved away and blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm so sorry... I was asleep and I didn't know what I was doing and – oh..." he trailed off, hiss blush becoming even deeper.

"Don't matter." Berwald gently pulled Tino back into his arms. "I'm soft, right?" His thick fur was better than a blanket, any day. And if he showed Tino he didn't mind, the Finn lad would have no reason to be embarrassed.

Tino's blush faded a bit, and he nodded. Tentatively, he reached up to pet Berwald's cheek, it being the first piece of his soft fur that he saw. "Yes... it's very soft, and it's warm.."

Berwald leant his cheek into the small hand, closing his eyes and letting out a contented hum, deep in his chest, almost like the purr of a big cat. He loved the feeling, he just never wanted Tino to move his hand.

Tino laughed light-heartedly at the sound. "You sound like a cat!"

Something made him not want to pull his hand away from Berwald, so he continued to pet his cheek softly.

Berwald tried to silence the noise, but couldn't - instead, he just lowered his eyes in an expression of embarrassment that would be recognisable on any being's face. Then he lifted his own paw, and very gently, stroked Tino's cheek with one finger, with the barest touch he could. He could feel the smoothness of the Finn lad's skin.

Tino laughed happily. "Don't be embarrassed! I think it's a cute noise." He actually nuzzled into the touch of the Beast and smiled. He enjoyed what they were doing, and enjoyed the touch of Berwald's fur.

Berwald gently ran his finger up and down Tino's cheek, almost cradling the smaller man in his broad arms, purring to his heart's content now that he knew Tino liked it. He was definitely in love now, there was no doubt in his mind.

Tino just smiled more, and moved closer to Berwald. He started to pet the fur that spilled out of his shirt, which was just as soft as his cheek. He definitely wasn't scared of Berwald anymore. He was just a big kitten! At the thought of Berwald as a little baby beast Tino laughed a bit.

Thoroughly enjoying the stroking he was getting, Berwald leant his head back against the tree trunk, almost vibrating with happiness at Tino's obvious pleasure. This was perfect, he never wanted it to end, and he was quite sure that from now on they would be closer. Perhaps Tino would share his room willingly.

Tino was amazed at how quickly Berwald seemed to melt and relax. All it took was Tino petting him like a kitten. "Berwald., could I go and work on the toy...?"

"Don't need t'ask permission," Berwald murmured. "This's your home. Y'can wha'ever y'like." Tino had called him by his name comfortably, not 'sir' or the strange, stilted 'Berwald' that meant he wasn't used to it.

Tino smiled and pet his chest. "Well you seemed to be enjoying this so I didn't want to interrupt your purring. And you wouldn't have anything to do while I was working."

"I'd watch," Berwald told him. "Remember when I c'd do tha'." But no, with these paws he could scarcely feed himself, let alone carve delicate objects. The fact that Tino was thinking about him considerately really made him hopeful.

"Well, come on then. And if you get tired of watching me you could go back inside and continue cleaning?" Tino laughed a little, and Berwald chuckled too, deep in his chest, the sound mixing with his purr. He nodded, but waited for Tino to stand first because a) the other man was in his lap, and b) he was loath to let go of the Finn lad.

Tino offered his hand to the Swede, he couldn't actually help pull Berwald up but it was a kind gesture. "Come on, then. I'm excited to start on the soldier! Or prince. I don't know which one he is yet…"

"Hmm?" Berwald meant for Tino to tell him more and hoped that it could be conveyed in his hum. He didn't take Tino's hand - if he actually tried to pull himself up with it, he would most likely break his fingers - but got to his feet and lightly took Tino's hand in his paw.

Tino smiled and walked towards the workshop. "Last night I had a dream with a tall blonde well dressed man in it. He had the bluest eyes and most beautiful smile I have ever seen. He had glasses too. He was so handsome."

Berwald froze in place.

Tall. Blonde. Well-dressed. Blue eyes. Glasses. It was him, in human form, described in the simplest of words. But why would Tino...? _Herre Angel_. It was like he was teasing him!

Tino's smile faded a bit and he looked back at Berwald. "Did I say something wrong? I just... I wanted to make him before he faded away..." He bit his lip.

"Nothin' wrong," Berwald whispered, trying to sooth Tino. "Y'make wha'ever y'like. Jus'... I think I know th'man too." Right, that was probably going too far. He could practically hear Herre Angel's disapproving tone in his ear.

Tino gasped and rushed to Berwald, taking his paws in his own hands. "Really!? Who is he? Why did I dream about him? He's _real?_" He was so excited, he hadn't told Berwald that the man had taken him dancing and that in his dream he had the most wonderful night.

"I dunno," Berwald mumbled, staring at their clasped hands. Tino seemed really excited for some reason... obviously it had been a good dream. "Jus' think... I dreamt him too?" he lied, hoping Tino wouldn't be able to see through it. _Herre Angel, can I tell him it's me?_ he begged silently.

Tino deflated quickly. "O-Oh..." he frowned, clearly disappointed. He let go of Berwald's hands and went into the workshop.

Before Berwald could follow him in, Britannia Angel appeared.

"Bloody hell. Three times in one day! Really? I haven't seen you in years and then I have to see you _three times_ in one day? You _cannot_ tell him. I'm trying to help you."

"Please, Herre Angel," Berwald pleaded. "He dreamt've me." Tino had looked so upset when Berwald had had to say the man wasn't real.

The angel frowned a bit. "I know he did. I gave him a very good dream. You have to let him figure it out on his own. He loves the _dream_ you. You need to show him that he should love the _real_ you as well."

Berwald nodded. So, Tino had loved the dream. What had happened in the dream that had made Tino fall in love with the human Berwald? This was exactly what he asked the angel, hoping it wasn't too much to ask.

The angel sighed and rolled his eyes. "The dream you took him dancing and wooed him and the night ended with a kiss. But you need to go _slowly_," he pressed. "He is comfortable with you now, but he wants to wait on the romantic things. He also wants you to finish cleaning up his room as a surprise. Oh, and his favourite flower is the lily of the valley. Does that help? ."

"_Tack så mycket_, Herre Angel!" Berwald lowered his head respectfully. And with that, he hurried after Tino, his mind reeling with all this new information. _Clean the room. Lily of the valley. Dancing._

Tino was sketching the outline of the man in his dream onto the piece of wood. He was still upset about his dream man not being real. Tino sighed and held the block of wood gently, frowning.

"Y'okay?" Berwald peered over Tino's shoulder at the drawing he had made, and his breath caught in his throat - it was definitely him, no doubt about it. Tino didn't look very happy. "Anythin' I can do?"

Tino jumped a bit and looked back at him. "Oh... no… you can go. You don't have to stay with me." He picked up a small knife and started to carve into the wood.

Berwald would have liked to watch, but it struck him that this would be the perfect opportunity to finish cleaning Tino's room. The angel had mentioned that, right? "How long'll you think y'll take?"

Tino shrugged. "I don't know. I'll be back inside at sundown, don't worry, but I won't be done though – I'll need to paint him." He was still sad and he wanted to curl up and do nothing, but he was determined to do something constructive.

Until sundown? That gave Berwald definitely enough time to clean the room.

"Y'take as long as y'need." Then he rested his paw lightly on Tino's shoulder. "Cheer up," he whispered.

Tino put down the wood and knife, and took Berwald's paw. "It was a great dream, the best dream I've ever had. And he was so perfect. Not just on the outside, he was nice and kind and smart too."

It pained Berwald a little that Tino couldn't tell that he and the dream man were one and the same. He settled for letting his gaze - bright blue and strong - linger on Tino for a few seconds longer than necessary, remembering what Tino had said about the man's eyes. Then he said, "I'll be back soon."

Tino smiled at the eyes. (Deep, deep down, there was a fleeting spark of remembrance.) Then he went back to the wood and smiled a bit. He began to carve again.

Berwald hurried back to the staircase, taking one of every cleaning supply in the cupboard and heaving them up the stairs and into Tino's room. He could do this, and he would, to prove to Tino how much he cared about him.

Tino continued to carve the body of his prince – he had decided he was a prince, in the end.

"Your eyes looked just like Berwald's eyes," he told the doll, "except yours were hidden behind those glasses."

Berwald did everything he could think off - beat the carpet out of the window, changed the bedding, polished the bedstead, dusted every corner and even scrubbed the very walls, though they weren't particularly dirty. After hours of focused work, the room was spotless. All that he wanted now was a vase of lilies of the valley to put on the chest of drawers.

Back in the workshop, Tino had finished carving the body and some of the details. He smiled at how great his prince looked. "You look very handsome," he murmured to the toy as he worked.

Just as Berwald was finishing, Britannia Angel appeared, holding the lilies Berwald needed. "Here. Now I really hope you don't need me for a while."

"Herre Angel!" Berwald was surprised, to say the least! He had thought the angel was irritated with him. "_Tack_!" He was going to put most of the bunch in the vase, but saved one flower to give to Tino right now.

Holding the flower behind his back, he descended the stairs and knocked on the door of the workshop.

Tino stood up and went up and over to the door, he opened the door and smiled a small smile at Berwald. "Oh! You came to take me inside? Goodness, I didn't know it was night already. I'm sorry!"

"Don' be." Berwald produced the flower from behind his back, offering it to Tino. "Jus' wan'ed to see how y'r gettin' on."

He hoped Tino would like the flower, and be even happier with the room.

Tino's face lit up and he took the flower before hugging Berwald. "How did you know? These are my favourite flowers! Thank you Berwald." He felt so much better now.

Berwald was surprised by the sudden embrace, but rested his hand on Tino's back and rubbed it gently. "Welcome."

Tino let go and smiled. "It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you..." He held the flower close to his chest.

"Can I see th'toy?" Berwald was morbidly curious to see what Tino had made, especially since the toy was essentially a copy of him. "Then I got somethin' t'show ya."

Tino nodded and got the toy, bringing it back and showing it to Berwald. "Do you like it?"

Berwald inspected it with a keen craftsman's eye. For a toy, it was a remarkable likeness. "Well-made. You've a talent," he told Tino.

Tino beamed. "Thank you, Berwald. Now what was it that you wanted to show me?" He carefully set the toy down.

Berwald offered his paw for Tino to take. "An' close your eyes?" he asked, careful not to make it sound too commanding.

Tino nodded, closing his eyes and taking the paw. "I don't know what you could have for me that makes me have to close my eyes." He laughed.

Berwald almost smiled - his lips twitched a little, the movement quite alien - and he led Tino carefully up the stairs and down the corridor that led to his bedroom. The door was open, and the room still smelled clean and fresh from its thorough cleaning. Berwald led him through the open doorway, then murmured, "Open."

Tino laughed a bit. "Okay." He opened his eyes and gasped.

"Berwald! It's wonderful! Is this my room?" He ran to the dresser where there were more lilies, then to the large bed.

Berwald nodded, gladly watching Tino's excitement. "Y'like?"

Tino's reaction was worth the work, he thought happily, no matter what the possible events could follow.

Tino rushed to Berwald and hugged him tightly. "Berwald! How could I ever thank you? Are you sure you're okay with me sleeping in my own room? I thought you wanted me to sleep in the same bed as you..."

"Wha' I want doesn' matter." Berwald rubbed Tino's back gently with his paw. "S'what you want. If ya wanna sleep w'me..." Berwald's heart jumped a little, "I'd like't. Bu' I won't force ya."

Tino smiled and leaned up, kissing his cheek. "You're so sweet. I'm going to stay in this beautiful room.. But..." he reddened a little, "maybe someday."

Berwald felt his heart flutter when Tino spoke those words. Really, it was worth it, Tino sleeping in this room for a while with the hope of perhaps having the Finn lad in his own room. "There's a nightshirt in th'wardrobe... if ya wanna bathe, I'll show ya th'tub."

Tino nodded and let go. "Yes, please! I feel a little dirty." He made a face and stuck out his tongue.

Berwald took Tino down to the scullery, where there was, in the corner, a large free-standing bathtub. He moved to boil the kettle. "It'll be a while, y'know. I'll just help y'fill t'bath an' go."

Tino nodded and stood near the tub. It was so large. "Do you use this tub? It's quite large…" He looked up at Berwald.

Berwald lowered his eyes. "_Ja_." It had to be, to accommodate him with his seven-foot frame and thick, heavy fur. "It's clean," he assured Tino, pouring the first kettle of hot water inside.

Tino smiled a bit and nodded. "I'm sure it is!"

A few minutes later, the tub was full. "I'll bring y'a nightshirt?" Berwald offered.

Tino nodded again. "Yes, please!" He laughed a bit. "It'll be a bit hard for a while since I have no clothes of my own here."

"There's enough for ya," Berwald assured him. "Take th'bath before't gets cold. I'll bring clothes." He turned his back on Tino so that the Finn lad could change in privacy, and left the scullery.

Tino took off his clothes and lowered himself into the warm tub. He smiled contentedly and relaxed.

Berwald fetched a good nightshirt for Tino, thin enough for him not to overheat in the warm summer nights, and good quality. Folding it with a towel, Berwald carried it back down the stairs, and hung back at the entrance to the scullery, knowing that Tino would be naked in the bath and wouldn't appreciate being barged in on.

Tino began to scrub himself down, and washed his hair. He made sure that all the dirt had was off, singing while he did so. After his bath was done he found a small towel in the corner of the room. He wrapped the towel around his body and then went to the door. He opened the door, expecting a nightshirt to be folded on the floor, but instead jumped when he saw Berwald.

"Ah! Berwald! I didn't... expect you here!" he blushed.

"Ah, sorry." Berwald kept his eyes trained on the floor. "Brought y'nightshirt. An' another towel." He held out the pile to Tino, trying not to look at what he was sure would be a very attractive body indeed.

Tino smiled a bit and took the pile. "Thank you." He laughed a bit at how focused Berwald was at not looking at him. He didn't exactly _want _Berwald to look at him, of course, but he found it funny how concentrated Berwald was on _not_ looking at him.

"I'll have a bath too. Go up t'bed." Berwald bathed as often as he needed, but he had to admit it was quite hard with his thick fur. He usually went around dripping for hours afterwards... and he was quite sure he could never wash that one spot between his shoulder blades.

Tino nodded. "Yes, of course. Have a nice bath, Berwald."

He walked past Berwald, brushing against him slightly. "Sorry!" He quickly went back to his room.

Berwald emptied the bath, refilled it, and climbed in. The hot water soaked into his fur, feeling lovely but really waterlogging the thick strands. He settled back, scrubbing at himself with an old brush, trying to get as clean as possible.

Tino put on the nightshirt once he was back in his room. He dried his hair and then climbed into his bed. Tino smiled and curled up, starting to fall asleep.

Almost an hour later, Berwald was climbing the stairs, desperately trying to dry himself - he had already soaked two towels with the sheer amount of water that had soaked into his fur. He hadn't bothered with clothes, they would only stop him drying and besides, he was decent. As he passed Tino's room, he poked his head inside, meaning to say goodnight.

Tino had fallen asleep smiling in his bed, holding a pillow close. He nuzzled into another pillow. Berwald watched him for a few seconds, soaking up the endearing sight, before murmuring, "Goodnight, love," and making his way back to his own room.

Throwing off his towels, he decided to sleep on the floor so that he wouldn't make the bed wet. After he had built a little nest on the wood, he curled up on it and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated :D**


	3. Tales

**Firstly, thanks to lovely new reviewers: Pink-Bl4ck-Imperfection, Ciel Farron, otaco, MaryamKyuubi and Tino Oxenstierna, as well as CaffeinatedKitty! **

**Secondly, as has been pointed out, a few translations are in order:  
Herre - Mister (Swedish)  
****Tack - thank you (Swedish)**  
Tack så mycket - thank you very much (Swedish)

* * *

Chapter 3: Tales

The next morning, bright sunlight was streaming into Tino's room. The boy yawned and woke up slowly. He smiled at how well he slept – although it wasn't as well as he had slept the night before, it was still enjoyable. He hummed a little tune as he made up his bed again. He was in a good mood, since he had dreamt about his prince again. If it all hadn't just been a happy blur, he would have remembered that his eyes looked just like Berwald's. But he didn't remember.

Once his room was neat, Tino walked down the hall slowly and quietly.

Berwald was still fast asleep in his 'nest' on the floor of his room. He was in the middle of a vivid dream, about him and Tino in the garden. But he was human again, and they were embracing and whispering sweet things...

_"I love you," Berwald said in the dream, his words coming out as little more than a mumble in his sleep. "I love you, I love you..."_

_But then, in the dream, Tino was suddenly on the other side of the garden. Berwald frowned, hadn't he just been in his arms? But no, Tino was making for the gate - "Stop!" Berwald cried. Tino turned back, a look of pure hatred on his face._

_"I'm leaving."_

_"No, please," Berwald begged, "don't, I won't live..."_

Tino was walking down Berwald's hall and stopped at his door. He heard something, Tino put his hand on the door and gently pushed the door open, finding Berwald on the floor, twitching in his sleep, his tail flicking back and forth in agitation.

"No -" it came out as a low whine, "don', won' live..."

Tino frowned, he would have thought that Berwald was telling him to leave, but his heart told him not to. He moved closer to Berwald and sat next to him on the floor.

"Berwald...?" he whispered, putting his hand on the Beast's arm.

Even lost in the midst of the dream, Berwald felt the hand on his arm. But when he turned, it was the hand of Britannia Angel. "Don't chase him," the angel advised. "He hates you too much, he'll never forgive you if you chase him." And Berwald felt his heart break.

"Tino!" he cried in the dream.

"Tino!" he moaned in his sleep, anguish colouring his deep voice.

Tino frowned sadly at how pained Berwald's voice sounded. "Berwald! Wake up! It's just a dream!" He shook his arm. "I'm here, Berwald."

Slowly, Berwald swam up from the dark, and the first thing he saw was Tino's face. "Tino," he breathed, relief coming in a great rush. "You're here."

He hadn't left. He didn't hate Berwald.

Tino smiled and laughed a bit, he hadn't moved his hands. "Why would I have left?"

Berwald closed his eyes again, sighing with relief. "Dunno." Tino's hands were warm and comforting on his arm. When he finally sat up, Berwald realised that his fur was very fluffy from the bath, and puffed out a little. He tried to smooth it down, embarrassed.

Tino gently pet his chest, enjoying the feeling of the soft fluffy fur.

"It wasn't real. It was just a bad dream, whatever it was about," he smiled reassuringly.

Tino's words soothed him, and the small hand on his chest made Berwald feel less self-conscious. "Sorry. Musta scared ya." He knew he could growl in his sleep, even woken up with his fur all raised like a cat about to pounce on another.

Tino shrugged. He had been scared, not of Berwald, but of what the dream could have possibly been, to make the strong Beast feel so awful.

"No, I was just worried. You looked very scared." He bit his lip and kept petting. "I'll make breakfast, okay? I saw some ham yesterday and I could cook it… and maybe if you have eggs I can make some too. My mother always said a good breakfast is the best cure for a bad night."

Berwald's face softened. "Y'mother was wise. There's chickens in th'garden." Berwald kept a lot of animals; they were the only way he could get enough food without having to leave his castle. "Thanks. F'takin' care a'me."

Tino nodded. He stood up slowly and offered his hand to Berwald. "It's nothing. I like it... kinda." He laughed a bit and shrugged. "And how about we do something together today?" He didn't want to leave Berwald alone after how he had found him.

Berwald nodded happily, getting to his feet without taking Tino's hand, but he rested his paw on the Finn lad's shoulder. "If y'like." It would be nice, it would take his mind off the chilling dream.

(Deep inside that was his worst fear.)

Tino nodded and walked out of the room, not really noticing he was still in the thin nightshirt and Berwald was naked.

"I had a dream about the prince again. But I don't really remember it. It was very nice though. It was a blur," he smiled dreamily.

Berwald nodded, sighing internally. Herre Angel really was stirring things up. All he wanted was for Tino to really see him...

They went downstairs, Tino barefoot and night-shirted, and himself clad in nothing but thick fur. It was fine though - Berwald wasn't uncomfortable. "Glad y'had a nice night."

Tino smiled and nodded. He felt comfortable with Berwald and all he wanted to do right now was him up. That dream must have really scared him and Tino didn't like it. "I did. But I was a bit cold."

"Cold?" Berwald frowned. "No fur." It slipped out before he could keep it in. Of course he would be warmer than Tino, who had no thick fur coat to heat him. "I'll get y'a thicker nightshirt."

Tino shook his head. "No. No... I was just warmer the night before, and I slept a bit better the night before. But alas."

"Y'were in my bed." It was only a simple observation, but after he said it Berwald realised how suggestive it might sound.

Tino shrugged, not hearing the suggestiveness of the phrase. "Maybe. I really do like my room, so thank you."

Relieved that the Finn lad hadn't taken it the wrong way, Berwald murmured, "Welcome. I'll get y'another blanket f't'night."

"Could it be one of the quilts in your room?" he asked without thinking. He then realised what he said and blushed deeply. "I mean, you don't have to!"

"I'll give't t'ya," Berwald said instantly. After all, it wasn't like he needed all those covers anyway.

Tino smiled brightly. He enjoyed how the blanket smelled – his room didn't smell like anything, while Berwald's room smelled like a home. He felt that in the back of his mind, but he didn't say it or even realise it. "Thank you."

Berwald nodded to him, his face softening into what could be interpreted as a smile, before he loped into the garden and gestured to the chicken run. "Eggs there." The chickens weren't the most comfortable around him, let's just say.

Tino smiled and went out to the chickens. He found some eggs and brought in a lot, thinking Berwald would probably eat quite a few. He brought them back to the kitchen. "I got them!"

"_Tack_." Berwald had mananged to set out a pan, a jug, all those various utensils that he was sure Tino would need for cooking. Berwald himself hadn't ever really cooked - when he was young, they had had servants, and as a Beast, Britannia Angel had provided meals for him, as bland as they were. One more thing he was looking forward to about having Tino was the promise of better food.

Tino started a fire and put the pan on, he then cracked eggs into the pan. He could tell how confused Berwald looked in the kitchen. "I'm going to cook. How about you, um, give me a bit of room? I don't want the grease to hit you," he said, slicing the ham.

Berwald stepped back quickly. "Want me t'lay t'table?" It would improve his dexterity, after all. He could even go and lay the quilt on Tino's bed already.

Tino nodded. "Yes please! I mean, that would be nice, if you really want to do that…"

He put the slices on another pan, and flipped the eggs.

Berwald hurried from the room, glad to be feeling useful, and set the table nicely - this time setting their plates opposite each other. Then he went upstairs, and lifted the top quilt from his large bed, folded it over his shoulder, and carried it into Tino's room, spreading it on the fresh bed. He was touched that Tino wanted it.

When he returned downstairs, breakfast was ready. Tino had put the majority of the eggs on Berwald's plate, along with more ham, then put the rest on his own.

"Come on and eat! Don't let it get cold!" he smiled as Berwald re-entered the room.

Berwald sat down, and took the cutlery gingerly in his paws. "Y'want more?" He was very aware of the difference in the amounts of food on both their plates.

Tino shook his head. "No, you eat what you want. If you have any leftovers, I could eat it, but I'm okay." He began to eat, wishing he had found spices.

Berwald shakily began to eat too, and found it _much_ better than most of what he had eaten over the previous years. "This's good," he mumbled, finishing off the eggs before moving onto the ham, which he was savouring for last.

Tino smiled at how Berwald reacted. "Thank you. I wish I had spices though, it would have been much better."

"Spice?" Berwald was pretty sure there was a cupboard in the kitchen with a whole array of different spices and condiments. "Want me t'get 'em?"

Tino shook head. "No, it's fine! I only use it for cooking and so next time it will taste better if you show me where to find the spices. And you've already finished off most of it," he chuckled.

Berwald looked down at his plate - Tino was telling the truth. "S'good," he murmured as an excuse, his tone fond.

Tino laughed happily. "You don't have to make an excuse. It's fine! I just haven't had someone enjoy my cooking so much before. I'll cook more often if you like it so much."

Berwald finished off the breakfast, feeling pleasantly full and ready to start the day. He dragged his paw through the longer fur on the top of his head, the patch that almost mimicked the way his hair had fallen as a human.

Tino finished his own breakfast and took the dishes. Berwald's action was familiar to Tino and it reminded him that Berwald had been human once. "I'll clean the dishes," he said.

Berwald followed the Finn lad, taking his own dish. "I'll dry?" he offered, not wanting to leave everything to Tino. "Then what d'ya wanna do t'day?"

Tino looked over when he started to wash the dishes. "Yes. And how about we garden and then work on cleaning some more?" He kept washing the dishes.

Berwald nodded, fetching a rag to dry the plates with. He gingerly picked up the first one, trying to start drying it, but the wet dish slipped from his clumsy paw and fell to the stone floor with a crash, shattering.

Tino jumped a bit at the crash and almost dropped a plate himself.

"Oh dear! It's fine, but be careful! I'll get a broom to sweep it up. Don't move or you might hurt yourself on the pieces." He went out of the kitchen to the cleaning supplies closet.

Berwald stood still among the pieces of shattered plate and moaned to himself, embarrassed. He couldn't even keep hold of a plate properly! He resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands and instead just mumbled an apology.

Tino came back in with a broom and dustpan. "Don't worry. It happens to the best of us. I can't tell you how many plates I've dropped!" He laughed a bit and swept up the shards.

Berwald's embarrassed expression softened. Tino managed to make him feel better. He waited until all the shards from around his feet were gone, only to rest his paw on the countertop and hiss in agony - the plate had hit the counter first, and a few small pieces of plate were still lying there. One was now embedded in the soft pad of his paw, and a bead of blood oozed from it, both looking and feeling like liquid fire.

Tino frowned, fighting the urge to cringe at the hiss. "Here. Let me look at that." He went over and took his paw in both hands. He frowned and took the shard out, he then pressed the rag to the paw. "Where do you keep bandages?" He looked up at Berwald's face.

"Ah, bottom cupboard." The instant relief when Tino removed the shard washed over him, and he sighed, leaning against the counter.

Tino got the bandage and wrapped it around the cut. "Watch out for the pieces still on the counter!" He cleaned that off so then Berwald wouldn't get hurt again. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you so then you don't get hurt."

"Aw, don't hafta." Tino's concern warmed his heart. "'m a grown man." Of course, he wasn't exactly demonstrating his grace, breaking a plate then cutting himself.

Tino shook his head. "You may be a grown man but I doubt you've been handling things like this recently." He bit his lip. "Maybe we shouldn't garden, so then we don't get dirt in your cut."

"Naw, we can," Berwald said seriously, after all he didn't want Tino to feel like he was being stopped from doing the things he wanted. "I still have m'other hand." He waved his right paw.

Tino laughed a bit at the gesture. "Okay. I'm going to do a lot of weeding though. Maybe you could tell me about... anything?" He smiled shyly.

"Y'want me to talk?" It had been so long since anyone had requested to hear his voice - his deep, slightly mumbled voice.

Tino nodded and finished washing and drying the plate and utensils. "Yes! I want to get to know the man whose castle I'm to stay in for the rest of my life." He didn't mean for it to sound depressing, he just didn't want to admit he wanted to simply know more about Berwald with no purpose besides that.

Berwald sighed quietly - from Tino's words, he sounded like a monster. But he just loved Tino too much to let him go. Perhaps he could tell Tino about himself, his childhood and adolescence. It had certainly been rich with details. He would just have to skirt carefully around the time when he had been transformed though. But he nodded anyway. "Out we go then," he murmured. "Wanna get changed?" Tino was only wearing a thin, barely-opaque nightshirt.

Tino nodded and moved out of the kitchen. Unknowingly he had stepped into an area where the sunlight hit him in such a way that his nightshirt because translucent, showing the outline of his body under the nightshirt. "Yes, I don't want to go out in my nightclothes and get them all soiled with dirt. Do, ah, do you want to put clothes on?" He blushed a bit.

Berwald's eyes were following Tino's body - the outline of the Finn lad's body was fine, yet sturdy, with defined collarbones and... _no_, stop thinking like that, he told himself sternly. You will only think like that when you have Tino's permission to. Then he registered what Tino had actually said and realised that yes, he was naked. He nodded quickly.

Tino smiled and turned. "I'm going to go change. I'll meet you outside okay? I'll be quick." He went up to his room without conformation because he didn't really need it, he knew Berwald would be out there and that made him smile.

Berwald loped up the stairs after him, but they parted ways on their ways to their respective bedrooms. Berwald found a shirt and an old pair of trousers that he wouldn't mind getting a bit grubby, then went back downstairs and out into the garden. The sun on his face was pleasant, not too hot, and he breathed in a lungful of fresh, cool air.

Tino had found more clothes in the wardrobe in his own bedroom. He changed into some simple clothes that could be dirtied, then ran back downstairs, not wanting to keep Berwald waiting. Tino smiled at Berwald standing there and went over to him. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long..."

"Hardly none," Berwald mumbled. "The flowerbeds?" They had once been lovely, but were now overgrown, taken over by weeds, and the flowers were wild.

Tino nodded and went over, kneeling down in front of the flowerbeds, and started pulling the weeds. "These are overdue on attention," he remarked as he worked.

"Sorry." Berwald followed suit, pulling weeds out with his strong right paw while keeping his left at his side, so as not to irritate his wound. He really should have paid more attention to his home... but he hadn't had the motivation.

Tino shook his head. "It's fine. So tell me about anything..."

He continued to pull the weeds out, being careful not to pull out the flowers that were really overgrown but still beautiful.

"Childhood?" That was really the only thing Berwald would be able to talk at length about. Certainly not his curse, nor that one part of the castle Tino hadn't seen yet, nor his more, ahem, vivid dreams of the two of them.

Tino nodded. "That's good. Tell me about that." He smiled a bit, not thinking that the first topic would be something so intimate as his childhood.

Taking a breath, Berwald began to speak. Through short sentences and truncated sounds, he managed to convey to Tino the story of his life from as far back as he could remember. Not in hideous detail, but the feelings of it: playing with a loud Danish boy and a solemn Norwegian as a young child. A ball in his parents' grand ballroom. The kindess of his mother, how he had admired his father. He spoke in a low, rhythmic tone, all the way up to his eighteenth birthday, when he had gained his inheritance. He cut himself off sharply there.

Tino smiled at the stories and how Berwald spoke, his voice wasn't smooth or fluid but his tone and rhythm made up for it and it was almost music to his ears. He laughed at the description of the Dane, it sounded much like someone in his town. He had finished weeding by the end of his stories. Tino tilted his head when Berwald cut himself off so suddenly. "Are you done? That was beautiful. It sounds like you had a great childhood, much more extravagant than mine." He gently took his injured paw.

Berwald squeezed Tino's hand ever so gently. "I was lucky." He had become spoilt, and now he had learnt his lesson. "Bu' thanks. Wha'bout you?"

He knew that Tino was from Finland, but that was it. (He was grinning inside from the lovely compliments he had been given and the clear affection he was being shown.)

Tino blushed lightly – his childhood certainly hadn't been exciting as Berwald's, but he was going to tell because it would be rude not to.

He began to tell Berwald of his life in Finland. He told of how, as a child, he would play with the other children in the town and how they would be Vikings or dragons, and how they would play in every type of weather. He spoke about how his father would take him fishing, but he talked for the most part about his mother – the most loving woman in the town and would help anyone she met.

He trailed off when he got to the topic of her sickness, his eyes pricking with tears just thinking about his mother's death, how he had to watch her slowly grow weaker and weaker until she couldn't tell him stories anymore. He ended with a sudden, "And then we moved to Sweden."

Berwald had listened to Tino's story, his heart clenching as he heard the Finn's voice get sadder and sadder as he talked about his mother, vaguely mentioning an illness before cutting off abruptly, much the way Berwald himself had when he got onto the topic of his curse. Berwald could see tears in those beautiful blue-violet eyes, and without thinking he rested his paw lightly on Tino's shoulder and pulled the Finn lad into him, cuddling him gently. "Y'been through a lot."

Tino couldn't hold it in and started to cry into his chest, curling up in the embrace, not something someone should do after only knowing someone for two days, but at that point he wasn't thinking about it. He tried to talk but all that came out was slurred nonsense. He was glad he was done weeding because he couldn't stop crying at the moment. So he gave up on talking and just cried.

After his mother's death his father became cold and distant and got drunk often. Tino had had to drop school and work to pay off the debts and a few years after her death his father passed away too.

Berwald was shocked when Tino suddenly burst into tears, but he held the Finn lad to his chest and wrapped his arms comfortingly around him, rocking him gently. He even murmured quiet things, soothing words to try and console him. Sometimes, all one needed to do was cry all their feelings out, and then they would feel better, Berwald knew. So he would be Tino's shoulder to cry on, someone the Finn could rely on.

Tino sniffled and finally stopped crying after he had run out of tears.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was going to do that..." He blushed deeply but didn't move – he was too weak from crying to move. He instead cuddled up a bit more into his fluffy chest, which was warm and soft and inviting.

Berwald rubbed Tino's back. "Don' matter. Don' apologise."

It felt so good to be needed, and especially so since Tino wasn't pulling out of his arms. In fact, he could feel the Finn lad's cheek on his chest. Berwald's shirt was ill-fitting enough to end up only buttoning halfway up his chest, leaving a good deal of fur exposed, and Tino seemed to really like that soft golden patch.

Tino continued to take deep breaths to keep himself calm after he had his not-so -little breakdown. "I don't normally cry so hard, but the last two days I've cried, well, more than I usually do… I promise I don't normally cry so much."

He blushed deeply and continued to snuggle up to the exposed fur, suddenly feeling cold and shaking slightly from how hard he had sobbed.

"Don' ya worry." Berwald could even feel Tino trembling in his arms – this must have really affected him. He gently rested his paw on Tino's hair, stroking the soft blond mop lovingly. "Not judgin' ya. Everyone has bad days."

Tino sighed and closed his eyes, he didn't move away from the hand. (He was practically burrowing himself into Berwald's chest fur so he wasn't one to judge). "I've just generally been having a bad time since my mother…" he trailed off, before deciding to take a new approach. "I've been having a very strange man try to marry me for a while."

"Wha'?" Suddenly Berwald was on edge. Tino didn't seem happy about this suitor, and Berwald didn't want him to be harassed. But there was also that twisting feeling in his gut that -no-, he was going to marry Tino, and they could be very happy togther. "Who?"

Tino had his eyes closed and didn't notice the shift in Berwald's temperament. "His name is Ivan. He follows me, and is just so obsessive. He would stay in the toyshop and scare the children – well, he didn't mean to, I don't think, but he's quite a big man – until I told my boss and he was forbidden from coming in. I kept telling him I didn't want to marry him but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

Berwald's hackles raised ever so slightly. "Y'safe here." It was true, no over-keen suitor would be able to get into his castle without Berwald's express permission. "He'll find another."

Tino smiled a little, glad to be rid of Ivan finally. "Thank you. At least I don't have to worry about him anymore." He sighed as he remembered that he also wouldn't see anyone else again besides Berwald.

Berwald sighed internally - Tino sounded a little sad, but if Berwald was protecting Tino by keeping him here, there was no problem, right? Besides, Berwald himself was too far in love. And Tino was his last chance at becoming human again.

Tino bit his lip. "I'm going to miss everyone else though… I worked for this really excitable man in the toyshop who would tell stories of aliens and was convinced we had a ghost. I would buy my books from a grumpy Englishman with the biggest eyebrows I have ever seen, I came in so often he gave me discounts and even gave me a book for free once! And I'll miss Eduard..." he sighed sadly, running his fingers through the fur mindlessly.

Loving the stroking he was getting, Berwald murmured, "Tell me 'bout village life? Never experienced't." As the son of a lord he had never really been allowed to spend time with the villagers, even though the children had looked like they were having such fun and he would have given anything to go and join them.

Tino kept running his fingers through Berwald's fur. "It's busy. There is just that certain point in the morning where all the shops and the town come to life, not so early that no one is awake, but not too late that people have to wait. People are always on the streets but we somehow all know where to go and how to get around others without hitting them. Everyone knows everyone and most are kind. The children run around and play tricks and games. Its chaos, but I really love it."

Tino sounded so sincere, Berwald felt his heart clench a little. "Sounds lovely... been here all my life. Lonely a' times." The hand in his fur felt so reassuringly affectionate, so Berwald let himself say, "Very lonely."

Tino looked up at Berwald and smiled a small smile. "Well, now that you have me, it won't be so lonely. Eduard used to say that I'm like having ten people with you because I do so much. The castle really is lovely…" He looked back down and sighed.

"You're lovely," Berwald said before he could stop himself, rubbing Tino's back. And he was - so full of life, he brightened up the castle and gave Berwald the motivation to do things.

That snapped Tino out of his sadness. He looked up at Berwald, surprised at what he had just said. He blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you." He snuggled up more and hugged him. "That is very kind of you to say."

"S'true," Berwald mumbled, resting his chin atop Tino's hair. The bright sun was shining on them, warming them pleasantly, and a cool breeze kept the air alive.

Tino laughed a bit. "I'm plain! I'm not that lovely… but thank you." He didn't think he was as beautiful as Berwald did, but it meant a lot to him that Berwald thought that way.

Berwald tutted a little - he knew plain and it certainly wasn't a word he would use to describe Tino. "You like my fur?" Tino constantly seemed to be stroking it, after all, or at least, whenever they were cuddling together.

Tino laughed a bit and blushed in embarrassment. "Yes... I have never felt anything like it... And you seem to like it when I stroke it." He got an idea as he was looking at the castle. "Berwald, can we explore the castle today?"

"Explore? 'Course." It couldn't hurt, and it would be good for Tino to know his home. He nuzzled the top of Tino's head, as a mother cat might do to a kitten, before standing up while still keeping a hold on Tino, lifting him bridal-style.

Tino yelped and gripped Berwald tightly; he hadn't been awake the last time Berwald did this and it shocked him a bit. But soon enough, he had calmed down. "So will you show me all of the castle?"

"Not all." There was one room, one area, where Tino could not go. "But most," he assured the Finn lad, cuddling him in his broad arms.

Tino frowned a bit. "Why can't I see it all?" He didn't understand, with a place so big why would he not be able to visit an area? It was where he was going to live why wouldn't he see it all?

Berwald set Tino on his feet with a sigh.

"Jus'..." he couldn't come up with an answer other than "personal." He started to set off back to the castle, gesturing for Tino to follow him.

Tino sighed and followed. He wondered what it could be that he couldn't see. "Okay." He looked around – the castle was definitely looking better now that they had cleaned it.

Tino had mainly seen the ground floor, but he hadn't seen much of the first or second. Berwald led him up the main staircase, then decided to let Tino decide where to go, to let him have almost free rein.

Tino walked up the stairs and then turned down one hall. He looked around, his eyes wide with curiosity and excitement. Berwald reddened a little - it was the portrait corridor, with paintings of his forefathers - all the way down to his own father, staring out of the frame with a small smile. There was a space beside it, with a little gold label reading _'Berwald Oxenstierna'_ in cursive script, but the picture was missing.

Tino smiled at the painting of Berwald's father. The man looked quite like his prince, but older and his eyes weren't as blue. He looked at the next label. "Where is yours?" He could tell that a portrait had used to hang there, but it was no longer there.

"... took't down." Berwald had torn it down, more like. In the first few days after he had changed, mainly the west wing of the castle had suffered his wrath. The painting, shredded down one side with an angry claw, was hidden in the main west room, along with him other personal items.

Tino frowned a bit. "Oh, well, hm, I must say, your father is very handsome! But his eyes aren't as blue as yours." He didn't know what else to say. He couldn't compare him to his father – Berwald not being human – or tell him that the man looked like his dream prince.

"Blue's from Mamma's side." He could tell that Tino wanted to say something, but was holding back, and personally Berwald didn't want to dawdle in this part of the castle - it reminded him too much of a life he wasn't living. "Come, the library." He remembered Tino seeming excited at the prospect of so many books.

Tino gasped and beamed. "Really?!" He quickly followed Berwald, looking back over his shoulder, taking one last glance at the empty golden frame.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought!**

**Now, I've had more than one ask about Ivan and how he will come into this. I hate to disappoint, but one of the only bad things about SuFin is how Russia is always made out to be the bad guy - and because of this, I have to say that he will not make an appearance as a horrible antagonist. I may write a follow-up companion one-shot to finish off his story though, so don't despair!**


	4. Roses

**Fourth chapter for you guys! I'm so pleased you're enjoying this story! Thanks to all the lovely reviewers! This chapter isn't as long as the two previous, but it contains the conflict people seem to want... at least for a little bit :') Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Roses

Presently, they came to a large double door. Berwald pushed it open and there, in all it's glory, was the library. It spanned two floors, with a set of stairs in itself, and the walls were lined with books on every subject anyone could wish for. It had been started by one of Berwald's ancestors, and the family had just collected books for hundreds of years.

Tino gasped and ran into the room, smiling brightly. "Oh _my!_ Berwald! It's the most amazing, beautiful... I never imagined! It's huge!" he laughed in pure excitement.

Berwald chuckled at Tino's enthusiasm. "Read anythin'." Tino would never be bored if he liked books - there were enough in here to read for a lifetime, longer!

Tino looked back with the biggest smile he had since he had arrived at the castle. "_Really_? Really, Berwald? Thank you!" He ran back to him and hugged him.

Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino with another deep chuckle. If Tino was truly so happy about this, he wouldn't mind staying, would he? Berwald rubbed the Finn lad's back. "What d'ya like t'read?"

Tino pulled back and started running around the library. "I like to read romances, and fairytales!" He went to one shelf and climbed the ladder up to look at the titles of the books.

Romances? Somehow, Berwald could imagine it. Tino seemed like the type to like a beautiful love story... with a dashing prince. Well, if Berwald had his way, Tino would be getting a dashing prince of his own.

And that reminded him that he needed to check on the rose. He didn't know how quickly it may have aged in the past three days. Since Tino seemed quite busy with the books... "Be back soon. Stay here?"

Tino nodded and kept looking at the books. "Okay!" He pushed the ladder and he glided across the bookshelf, looking for books. He didn't know why Berwald would want to leave right then, and wasn't particularly bothered, too excited about the books.

Berwald slipped out of the library, and hurried to the west wing. The large room was as dark and messy as ever, with paintings of himself as a human and old clothes strewn in the corners. Everything was torn, ripped in pure anger many years ago. The air was chilly, sending a shiver down Berwald's spine every time he entered.

In the centre of it all was a small table, and on that was a bell jar. Inside the bell jar floated a rose - it's petals were white with the faintest hint of blue (Berwald reckoned it represented himself) and at the base of the stem, just where it touched the wood of the table, more petals were strewn.

Berwald crouched at the table, peering at the rose. Thankfully, no more petals had been lost. He still had time. It glowed faintly, as if mocking him, and he turned his back on it, leaving the room with a sigh of relief. His mind was so full of Tino and possibilities for the future that he didn't close the door properly, leaving it ajar.

It was only a short walk back to the library and he entered, seeing Tino reading. "Back."

Tino was reading, curled up on the couch, secretly planning on how he would explore the forbidden area as he soaked up the story. He was a curious young man, and even a little rebellious when he felt able to be. A small stack of books sat beside him. When Berwald re-entered the library, he looked up, a little distractedly.

"Uh? Oh! Berwald! Where did you go?" He tilted his head a bit.

Berwald felt bad having to lie to that sweet face, but there was no way out of it. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, never having been the best liar, as he mumbled something about checking his bedroom.

Tino nodded and went back to his book, enjoying the story already - it was about a mermaid and a prince. "Would you like to read with me?" he offered.

"Share?" Berwald could read over Tino's shoulder, he guessed. Or he could get another book.

Tino nodded, not knowing he meant to look over his shoulder. "Okay!" He started to read the story aloud.

Berwald was surprised, but settled back onto the couch and listened to Tino read. His voice was perfect - not too high, not too low, that sweet Finnish accent on the words giving them an interesting sharpness.

Tino continued to read the story out loud to Berwald. He glanced over and noticed how Berwald had curled up on the couch. He smiled a bit.

Berwald rested his head back on the couch cushion, his legs curled underneath him, his tail wrapped around himself. He even closed his eyes, immersing himself in the story. As the tale wound to a close, the final climax having been revealed and the ends tying up neatly, Berwald found himself drowsy. Ridiculous really, but it was warm in the library, and Tino's soothing voice reading him a story was too much.

Tino finished the story and put the book down, he realized that had spent the entire rest of the day in the library with him reading to Berwald. "Are you sleepy?" He moved closer to Berwald and gently stroked his fur, humming a bit.

Berwald let out a small "mm-hmm", opening his eyes to see Tino closer, and feel that small hand in his fur again. He closed his eyes contentedly again, yawning behind his paw.

Tino continued to pet Berwald. He looked so cute when he was sleepy and curled up like that, Tino thought almost fondly. But his intentions weren't entirely innocent – he needed Berwald to sleep if he wanted to explore the castle, which he couldn't do otherwise because he was almost constantly under watch.

Berwald drew Tino into his arms almost unconsciously, wanting to feel the warm of the body against him. Tino seemed to be in a cuddling mood, so he decided to make the most of it.

Tino let him snuggle, he wasn't being held too tightly and could easily slip away once Berwald was asleep. Tino hummed an old song to help Berwald go to sleep.

Oh, Tino was really not helping Berwald try to stay awake. But once the Swede felt this drowsy, that was it, he would sleep. Not for long, but definitely sleep. "Pretty," he whispered, both about the song and Tino himself.

Tino gently stroked his fur and kept humming. Berwald seemed to be getting closer and closer to sleep and Tino hoped he would fall asleep soon.

Finally, Berwald rested his head back on the couch cushion, on his chin the way a dog or cat might sleep, and drifted off.

After Tino was positive Berwald was asleep, he slid out of Berwald's hold and quietly left the library. He walked down the hall and towards the hall that seemed more abandoned than others.

As he walked down the hall he traced the claw marks that ripped the wallpaper. The scratched wall led to a large door, once again with claw marks in it, even a section in the middle forcibly torn away in pure anger. Tino noticed that the door was open, just a crack, and he pushed it open cautiously, wincing at the loud creak the hinged gave. Then, he walked into the room, looking around and waiting for his eyes to adjust.

It was a large room, with many dark corners and shadows. It obviously hadn't been cleaned in a long time, judging by the amount of cobwebs. But they weren't the focal point of the room - perhaps that was the sheer amount of objects littered around: clothes, tools, portraits ripped beyond recognition. And in the middle of the room, the rose in the bell jar, glowing faintly in the dim light.

Tino's eyes were drawn to the rose – it was ethereally beautiful, and drew him like a fly to a bulb. He slowly walked closer to the flower. It was white but had a touch of blue, reminding Tino of his old flag, but never matter what it reminded him of – all he was registering was it's beauty.

The rose seemed to glow brighter as the Finn lad moved towards it, casting a light against one wall, where a mirror had obviously been shattered by a great fist.

If Tino had looked around to the torn portraits, he might have noticed that some, upon close inspection, bore resemblance to his dream-prince – Berwald in his human form – but Tino couldn't look away from the glowing rose. He reached out towards it.

Meanwhile, something seemed to rouse Berwald from his sleep at that point. Like a tugging in his chest, a tingling of fate. Tino wasn't in his arms, and instantly Berwald was up, horrifically certain where the Finn lad must be. He tore out of the room and loped down the abandoned corridor.

"Tino!" he shouted, his deep baritone echoing, his heart in his mouth from sheer panic.

Tino grasped the bell jar with the tips on his fingers and removed it carefully. He set it to the side so he could get closer to the beautiful rose that was glowing brighter and brighter.

Finally, Berwald reached the door, it was open_, damn it all_, and he thrust both doors open. Tino was there, about to touch the rose, and Berwald had never been so panicked in his life - "Stop!" he thundered.

Tino jumped, moving quickly away from the rose, spinning around. The rose dimmed as he moved away. His heart was pounding, eyes wide with fear as he looked at Berwald, and his mind conjured up the first terrifying image he had had of the Beast.

Berwald shoved past and clapped the bell jar back over the rose. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears, and he sighed with relief as the rose was safely encased once more, his knees buckling slightly. Even as he collapsed to his knees, he was still almost as tall as Tino.

"One wing." He was almost growling into the table. "Th'only place y'weren't allowed. Jus' _one wing_."

Tino's eyes watered a bit as he moved towards the door. He hadn't heard that tone from the Beast before, he had always been kind and soft, but now he scared Tino. The Finn was visibly trembling.

Berwald sighed again, calming his nerves. "It't've died if y'touched it." He realised he may have scared Tino a little, and he glanced up to see the Finn lad on the edge of tears. "An'... I'd be stuck," he whimpered, burying his face in his paws again. The idea of staying like this forever was... he just didn't want to think about it at all.

Tino turned and fled, too scared to really respond to Berwald. He sprinted to his room, tears running down his cheeks and his heart pounding in his ears. Once he was in his room he turned and locked the door behind him – he hadn't done this the night before, but he was scared and it was the first protective measure that came to mind. Tino sat as far away from the door as possible, curled in the corner, and started to cry again.

Berwald sat on the floor of the west wing, head in paws, for a few more minutes, only registering the absence of Tino when he looked up to find him gone. Pulling himself to his feet, he went to Tino's room, dragging his feet a little. He raised his paw and knocked on the door, three times.

Tino cringed at the sound of the knocking, which sounded more like pounding to his terrified mind – he pictured Berwald trying to force his way into the room. He started to sob harder and curled up tighter.

"Tino?" Oh Lord, Berwald could hear his crying. "Tino, m'sorry." Obviously the Finn lad wouldn't understand just how important that rose was to his entire future. Berwald leant against the door, sinking down to the floor so that he was leaning against it, curled up on the stone himself. "Don' cry."

Tino slowly stopped crying and now just shook with fear in the corner. He couldn't believe that the man that held him as he cried about his mother could become so scary and angry. He didn't know if he could get close to him again after seeing that.

"Tino," Berwald sighed, trying to soften his voice as far as he could. "I overreacted. Y'scared me. Didn' know what th'rose would do." He tried again, "Let me in?"

"No!" Tino screamed back, his fear obvious in his one word reply. He didn't know how Berwald would react anymore and he didn't want to risk being injured.

That hurt. Berwald was about to give up, when he was struck by one final thought. "Remember th'nightmare this morning?" When Berwald had woken up cradled in Tino's arms, being comforted, it had been the best feeling in the world and now he wanted to cling to it.

Tino was still shaking and nodded even though Berwald couldn't see him. "Y-Yes…" He didn't know where this was going to go. Of course, he had been worried about Berwald that morning, but that was _hours _ago.

"I was dreamin'bout ya," Berwald admitted with a slightly shaking breath. "Leavin'. You're... so much t'me. If y'touched tha' rose, I'd stay like this f'ever. An' I don' wanna scare you anymore. 'Cause I do now."

Tino shook and frowned, he didn't know how to take what Berwald said. "How do I know you're not lying?" he called out, still afraid, although his shaking was slowly stopping. He remained in the corner though.

"Why'd I lie?" Berwald let hurt creep into his voice. It hurt, physically pained him, to hear Tino accusing him of lying. "We'd such a lovely day..." And he had ruined it with his damned terrifying appearance.

Tino glanced over at his bed, seeing the quilt Berwald had put on itafter he had asked for it. He remembered why he wanted the quilt, it was warm and it smelled like Berwald, which comforted him somehow. "Yes... we did..." He didn't answer the question though.

"An' ya bandaged my hand. Didn' judge me for droppin' tha' plate. The garden..." Berwald was slowly trying to coax Tino out of his scared shell.

Tino didn't want to leave his room, still a little scared. "Everyone drops things, it wasn't your fault." He slowly moved to his bed and wrapped the quilt around himself, remembering the Berwald that was nice and kind rather than the monster he had just seen.

"Still, y'didn't laugh a' me. I loved ya for it." _I love you now_, Berwald thought sadly, but he kept that quiet. He sighed again. It all seemed so futile.

"I'll bring you food," he murmured, "if you're hungry." Then he would go to bed and pray it would be better in the morning - or even better, all a dream.

Tino curled up in the bed with the quilt wrapped tightly around himself. He heard Berwald walk away and he mumbled shakily, "You called me lovely...", remembering the bright sunlight and the soft fur. He stayed in the bed though and didn't try to go out to remind Berwald of that.

A few minutes later, Berwald had returned with bread, cheese and a glass of milk on a tray. He tapped lightly on the door, then set the tray down in the doorway. "G'night," he said, his voice catching in the middle of the word, and he hurried back to his own room with tears wetting the fur on his face.

Tino went out and got the plate and the milk before going back inside and locking the door, not knowing what Berwald might do if he left the door unlocked while he slept. He ate the bread and cheese and drank the milk, all was good but he wished he could have made something himself rather than being brought food by his 'captor'.

When Tino had finished the meal, he got back into bed and bundled himself up in the quilt. He fell asleep after tossing and turning for who knew how long, not sleeping well at all; he woke up often.

Berwald threw off his clothes and curled up in his nest on the floor again, with a mournful sigh. Hopefully he would dream of Tino again tonight, but this time in a more happy situation.

* * *

When the sun started to rise Tino gave up on trying to sleep and got out of bed. He was still in the clothes he wore yesterday but he didn't care. He felt horrible – weak and achy and his head was pounding. He decided to leave the room and have breakfast, holding the quilt close to his body as he descended the stairs. He didn't want to seek Berwald out yet.

When Berwald awoke, he didn't get up. He wanted to just lie in his nest and brood all day. Tino had free run of the castle - he was sure the Finn lad wouldn't go into the west wing again after the scare he had gotten last night - so there was no reason to get up, was there?

Tino sighed and made a small bowl of porridge – he then made another bowl just in case Berwald came downstairs. Tino ate his portion and then put the bowl in the sink, even though he didn't have the power to clean it right then. He didn't have the power to do anything. So he just went to the sitting room and curled up on the chair he had first fallen asleep on the previous day, and fell asleep instantly.

An hour later, Berwald dragged himself downstairs out of the pure need to eat. To his surprise, he found a cold bowl of porridge on the table. Had Tino... made that for him? He ate it quickly, even thought it wasn't particularly nice cold, and went to the sitting room, to find the Finn lad himself asleep in a chair. He obviously hadn't slept well. Berwald decided to take him to the place he knew Tino could sleep well - Berwald's own room. He gently hoisted the young man into his arms, taking extra care.

Tino was weak and even if he wasn't asleep he couldn't have fought against being carried up to the other's room. He whimpered as he slept and was being carried up, reliving the night before – but his dream was twisted. In it, Tino was yelling and being cruel to an innocent Berwald who only wanted to be kind again.

Berwald frowned a little at Tino's obvious discomfort, and walked a little quicker. Once he reached his own bedroom, he laid Tino carefully on the bed. The Finn lad was still wearing his clothes from the previous day... once again, not thinking about it, Berwald took the shirt and trousers off, leaving Tino in his long underwear, before fetching a spare nightshirt from his own cupboard and dressing Tino in it even though it was far too big.

Tino's dream was getting worse and he was letting out small crying sounds.  
"S'rry…I'm sorry… No..." He started to shake and his breathing was shallow as his dream continued to go from bad to worse. He was yelling all of these horrible things at Berwald in his dream and he couldn't stop himself, he could only watch from the side and no one could hear him. He squirmed and as dream-Tino hit Berwald he screamed, "_No!_"

Berwald jumped out of his skin at the scream, and he gently stroked Tino's hair, trying to calm him down.  
"Shhhh. S'okay," he whispered, wondering what was causing the Finn lad such distress. He rested Tino's head in his lap and comforted him quietly.

Tino was still squirming and panicking in his dream. He was grabbing at the blankets on the bed in his sleep. Subconsciously, he felt so bad about what he had done to Berwald the previous night that the dream was his interpretation of the events – it was torturing Tino while he slept.

Berwald gathered Tino into his arms, rocking him a little, desperately trying to comfort him. He knew that Tino might fight him when he woke up, but for now, the Finn lad needed comfort and Berwald would give it to him. Berwald tucked the blankets more securely around the boy, stroking his hair lovingly.

Tino slowly started to calm down back down to a whimper and snuggled into Berwald's embrace. He stopped whimpering as the nightmare faded and was replaced by his prince holding him and comforting him, doing what Berwald was doing in real life in his dream.

Berwald relaxed as Tino settled into a more peaceful sleep. He stroked the Finn lad's hair and whispered sweet things, soothing things, hoping that Tino would forgive him when he woke up.

Tino slept for quite a while. He slept deeply and his dream was happy and beautiful. Tino woke up in Berwald's arms and smiled softly, having forgiven Berwald in sleep. "Berwald... I'm so sorry."

"Don' apologise," Berwald said gently. "My fault." He hadn't needed to be so... threatening, had he? All that mattered now was that Tino was happier.

Tino shook his head. "No. I was mean. You were upset and I screamed at you and you were still nice to me. I slept horribly." He snuggled up close and realized he was wrapped up tightly.

"I'd forgive ya anythin'," Berwald promised, taking Tino's hand in his paw and resting it on his own chest, in his thick golden fur.

Tino smiled and stroked his golden fur. "You're so kind. And after what I did..." he frowned to himself.

"Shoulda told ya what was there."

Tino shook his head, then rested it on Berwald's chest. "I should have just taken what you said. I shouldn't have explored on my own."

"Don't matter now. Long as we're happy again." And besides, Berwald had no secrets from Tino now, aside from his true identity which he wasn't allowed to tell him anyway.

Tino smiled and hummed and remembered something. "What did you mean you would be stuck?" He looked up at Berwald.

The Swede sighed. "Stuck like this. This body." He closed his eyes briefly, collecting himself, then opened them again.

Tino frowned and put his hand on Berwald's cheek. "I'll find a way to break the curse."

Berwald's eyes widened. "Y'will?" He had never thought that Tino would say it so openly. But of course, the Finn lad didn't know how it would be done. How it would _have_ to be done.

Tino nodded and hugged Berwald. "Of course I will! I'm going to live with you for the rest of my life so..."

"Thanks. Bu'..." He didn't really want to tell Tino that the only way to break it was for Tino to fall in love with him. It would sound too forced, and he didn't want to drive him away again.

Tino put his hand in one of Berwald's paw. He smiled. "Next to Eduard, I think you're the closest person in my life now. I want to help you." He nuzzled into his chest.

Berwald was practically glowing from happiness. "Y'_are_ lovely," he murmured, remembering how Tino had disagreed with him over that the previous day.

Tino shook his head and laughed. "I am not! I'm plain. I've seen many more lovely people than me." He twirled some of the fur and smiled, closing his eyes.

"Not jus' in looks, personality too," Berwald argued, his voice a loving murmur. Tino had obviously forgiven him, snuggling up to him like this.

Tino hummed. "You're crazy. I'm not so great. I'm plain and not that exciting.." He sighed and started to drift off again. "Berwald, please can we just sleep today? I don't feel well..."

"Not well?" Berwald was instantly worried. "Feel sick?" He rubbed Tino's back a little more.

"Al little, but it's probably because of how tired I am… don't worry."

"Didn't sleep well?"

Tino nodded, "Last night. I tossed and turned and I barely slept.."

"Nightmares?" Berwald knew how horrible they could be.

"Not during the night, I just couldn't get to sleep at all then. But earlier, you know I had a nightmare."

Berwald nodded - he had seen and heard Tino's anguish. "I'm here now." In his arms, Tino wouldn't have any nightmares, he hoped.

Tino smiled and hugged him. "Berwald. Will you stay with me? I just want to stay in bed today."

"Course." Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino's small frame. "Y'can stay... if y'like. I mean, later." Tino could share his bed, in a completely platonic fashion.

Tino thought for a bit. "I don't want to waste such a beautiful bedroom.. and you just finished cleaning it and put my favourite flowers in it… but I sleep better here…" he mumbled as his drifted to sleep.

Berwald let Tino fall asleep, humming and rubbing his back lightly. In his mind, he was planning on how to decorate this room to Tino's liking.

* * *

**Reviews make my day, I can't tell you how much!**


	5. Records

**Hello my lovely readers, and sorry for the slight delay! As we all know, school has started again, which means my fanfiction time is getting more limited. Luckily, this chapter is fluffy :3 Enjoy it~**

**By the way, lingonberries are tart berries**** that are popular for being made into jam, especially in Northern Europe :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Records

_Two months later_

Tino woke up to a fire in his shared room with Berwald. He had caved in, and decided to share the room - and bed - with Berwald after the big Swede had decorated it exactly how Tino dreamt it. When he realised Berwald wasn't there he slowly got up, pulling a robe close around his body, then descended the stairs. "Berwald?" He looked around as he walked.

"Kitchen," Berwald called, projecting rather than shouting, something he had learnt to do in the first few weeks of living with Tino. With a practised paw, Berwald heaped the thick, sweet porridge into two bowls. Over the weeks, he had been practising his cooking, and improved his dexterity in general, until he was able to make a decent breakfast.

Tino walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Are you making us breakfast? You don't have to!" He took a deep breath. "But it smells delicious!"

"Berries in th'larder," Berwald told him. Lingonberries, Berwald's favourite, but raspberries and strawberries too, and sugar for them to sprinkle on the porridge. He carried the two bowls into the dining room, setting them opposite each other.

Tino moved his bowl close to Berwald's. "The berries I picked yesterday?" he smiled, sprinkling more sugar onto the porridge before taking a bite.

"Y'got all th'best ones," Berwald said proudly, taking a hefty portion of lingonberries.

"You mean I got your favourite!" Tino laughed as he took a couple of raspberries, his own favourite, popping one into his mouth and smiling.

"Mm-hmm," Berwald hummed happily as he began to eat - far more neatly than the first time he had eaten breakfast with Tino.

Tino looked over at Berwald and smiled; even a small part of him still wanted to help so then he could be close to Berwald, he was proud of how he had taught him to eat on his own. He went back to destroying the raspberries, which he couldn't stop eating.

Berwald glanced at Tino, and let his paw tremble a little. "Hand aches," he lied. "Jus'... help a little?" Sometimes his wrist would ache from bending in such an unnatural position to eat, and while it wasn't happening now, when it did Tino would guide his wrist to his mouth endearingly.

Tino nodded and smiled a close-mouthed smile, his mouth currently full of the aforementioned berries that had stained his lips a deeper pink-red. He leaned over and helped hold Berwald's paw to guide him.

Berwald let his paw be guided, taking the bite and relishing the warm porridge. "_Tack_," he mumbled, his eyes on Tino's lips, stained a beautiful colour that, if he had been human, Berwald would have kissed.

Tino nodded and swallowed the berries. "It's nothing. I like helping, and I like making people happy. It;s why I loved working at the toyshop! Seeing those kids be happy was always worth it."

Well, Tino certainly made Berwald very happy. "Mind helpin' me today?" The Swede had something very specific in mind that he needed to do.

Tino shook his head and ate some more of his poridge. "I would not mind at all, Berwald. What would you like me to help you with?"

"I'm lookin' for records." He knew he had had some beautiful classical music, and he had a special plan for the evening. He already knew where the gramophone was, after all.

Tino smiled and nodded. "That sounds good." He finished his breakfast and took a handful of berries. "Would you mind getting the dishes while I change? I don't want to still be in my sleeping clothes…"

"Course not." Berwald stacked the empty bowls, and took them into the kitchen to wash. "Get me some?" he asked - he could just pull them on downstairs, since he had no need to hide his always-covered body.

Tino nodded, "Of course!" He went up to their room and changed into day clothes. He then got Berwald a set of clothes, choosing a deep blue shirt because Tino loved the way that blue looked on Berwald.

Berwald had been getting used to washing dishes, but managed to clean them without so much as cracking one. He was just drying his damp paws when Tino returned.

Tino smiled and handed the clothes over to Berwald. "Oh! You didn't chip a plate this time! Berwald you're getting really great." The Finn started to put the dishes away. Berwald puffed up with pride as he pulled his clothes on - he especially noted the shirt, which he was always given whenever he asked Tino what he should wear. He had a feeling Tino liked him in blue.

(Good thing his dress suit was blue.)

"Think they're in storage, th'records."

Tino nodded and took Berwald's paw. "Let's go then! I want to see what you have! I love records, but I've never been able to buy one." He started to pull Berwald out of the kitchen.

The storeroom was small but very cluttered, and cold. It was full of old things, mostly from Berwald's childhood, but somewhere around there would be a box of records. "Ballroom," Berwald murmured. "An' some of Mamma's..."

Tino took a box of records and smiled a bit. "Hey, it's okay. Maybe once the curse is lifted you can have one of those old ballroom parties like when you were young!"

"Maybe." Once the curse is lifted... there wasn't the slightest hesitation in his tone. As if he expected it, no, was sure that it would happen! It only made Berwald love Tino all the more. "I was thinkin' sooner."

Tino smiled brightly and carried the box up. "When could you have a ballroom party? I've never been to one... " He would never have anything to wear anyway.

"Tonight, seven o'clock." Berwald looked down, embarrassed. "There's a suit in th'cupboard in y'old room. We can wash't today. An' mine."

"Tonight at seven o'clock?" It took a while for Tino to realise what Berwald had just said, but when he did he put the box down and ran to Berwald, throwing his arms around him. "Oh my! Berwald! That's amazing! Oh... I've never worn anything fancy before! Are you sure I'll look okay?" he asked, reddening.

"You'll look great," Berwald assured him, wrapping his own arms around Tino and cuddling him happily. "P'raps not me though." If he asked nicely, perhaps _Herre_ Angel would adjust his suit for him. The angel had done it for most of his day clothes, since he had grown taller and broader as a beast.

Tino pulled back and smiled, "I'm sure you'll look handsome. Now I need to go out and pick the last of the berries and what I planted earlier this year. And then bathe, and then, well, I guess get ready to dance with you." He blushed a bit.

Luckily, Berwald had gotten through his bathing fiasco the previous night - Tino had helped him dry off with the help of numerous towels, he remembered fondly. "I'll set everythin' up. Jus' come t'the foot'a the staircase when y'ready."

Tino nodded and went to the door, picking up the basket he had used yesterday. "I'll see you tonight, Berwald!" He ran out to their garden, and once outside, he let out an excited yell.

"Wahoo!" He smiled at the black cat that hung around the castle that was attracted to Tino. "Hey! Guess what? I'm going to a dance with Berwald!"

On the outside, Berwald was collected, with a small, pleased smile. But on the inside, he was grinning and spinning around the room. Now, he had two suits to wash and a gramophone to test.

* * *

It was nearly six thirty. Berwald had scrubbed out the two old suits, and they were almost dry. The only problem with his was that it was definitely too small. "_Herre_ Angel?" He glanced up, hoping the angel would appear.

The angel appeared. "What is it, Berwald?"

Berwald held up his own suit. "Could ya make't fit?" he asked cautiously.

The angel nodded and resized the suit with a wave of his hand. "There. I didn't do it before because I didn't think you would be going dancing."

"_Tack_," Berwald pulled it on, smoothing it down. It was made up of a white shirt, black trousers, and a long blue coat with gold buttons and edging. The blue was almost the same shade as his eyes, emphasising them. He smoothed down his fur, trying to look as presentable as possible.

The angel nodded approvingly. "You look good. Tino will like it." With that he disappeared, leaving Berwald alone and excited.

Meanwhile, Tino had taken a bath, and was now pulling on his freshly cleaned suit – it was cream-coloured, with accents in light blue. Once he was dressed he took a deep breath and looked in the mirror.

"Calm down, Tino! It's just Berwald," he told his reflection. "The man you've been living with for weeks, months even! It's just him!" He didn't know why he was so excited and nervous.

Berwald went to the ballroom, checking that the gramophone and records were set up, before moving to his position at the base of the stairs, waiting for Tino to appear.

Tino took a deep breath and then left the bedroom. His heart was pounding as he walked to the top of the stairs. He looked down at Berwald and smiled.

When Berwald caught sight of the Finn at the top of the stairs, his breath caught in his throat. He was breathtakingly handsome. He fixed Tino with his soft gaze, the one he substituted for a smile.

Tino smiled and blushed lightly as he descended the staircase. "Hello, Berwald." He reached the bottom of the stairs and held out his had to take in Berwald's paw. Right then the angel started the gramophone.

Berwald took the hand, leading Tino into the ballroom. The music, a sweet waltz, was already playing, and Berwald took Tino's other hand and rested it on his shoulder.

"Would ya like t'dance wi'me?" he managed to ask in a deep, soft voice, trying to enunciate as far much as he could.

Tino nodded and blushed, he smiled at how handsome Berwald looked in the blue suit. "Yes." He let Berwald lead the waltz and he moved close to him.

Berwald's hands may have become useless, but his feet never forgot how to dance, and he waltzed skilfully. They whirled around the floor, until the record came to an end. But it didn't finish there – always on the lookout, Britannia Angel continued to put a new record on whenever the last one stopped.

Tino smiled at Berwald. "You look very handsome tonight." He gazed up into his blue eyes.

"Thanks. You too. Th'suit looks good on ya." Berwald held the gaze, but softly, his eyes welcoming.

Tino blushed and laughed a bit, he had long stopped trying to tell Berwald he was plain because no matter what he said Berwald wouldn't stop saying it. "Thank you."

They danced for hours, never growing tired of moving back and forth, simply gazing at each other. Love radiated in each of Berwald's soft touches, and when every record had been played, it was dark as pitch outside.

As they finished, Tino smiled and hummed happily. "Oh, Berwald… that was the most amazing night of my life! You are so sweet and kind. Berwald, you're wonderful..." He ran his fingers through Berwald's fur on his cheek.

Berwald in turn ran his finger down the smooth curve of Tino's cheek. "I wan' ya t'be happy," he murmured. He wanted to confess, but no, he couldn't. Tino had to love him for the curse to break.

Tino smiled and laughed a bit, nuzzling into the touch. "You've succeeded. I'm very happy. This has been so amazing and I could never be able to repay you for this."

"Your company's th'best payment." Berwald ran one of his fingers over Tino's forehead in a loving caress, substituting the kiss he would have given for a simple touch.

Tino laughed a bit and leaned into his chest. "You're the only man I've ever let say such things to me…" He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I'm honoured." Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino's waist, holding him in a close, warm embrace.

Tino smiled and turned, leading Berwald upstairs. "Let's finish this night well. I'm sleepy and all I want is to curl up with you in bed."

Almost glowing with happiness, Berwald let himself be led into their bedroom. He pulled off his clothes, hanging his suit neatly in the wardrobe and folding the shirt for laundry, before climbing into bed to warm it a little for Tino.

Tino smiled and changed into a nightshirt, but instead of leaving the room to change he just turned away from Berwald. He also hung his own suit up in the wardrobe, beside Berwald's, so that the two sets nestled close together.

Berwald loved how comfortable they had become around each other. He curled up under the covers, purring deep in his chest, knowing how much Tino liked the sound.

Tino smiled, getting in bed with Berwald and snuggling up close to him. "You know I love that sound!" he laughed. "You just wanted me in bed, didn't you?"

Berwald purred louder, almost vibrating, nuzzling up to Tino. _I love that sound_. How he wished 'that sound' would be replaced with the word 'you'.  
"Course I did," he chuckled, the noise mixing with his purr.

Tino laughed and snuggled up closer. "Stop it! You're doing it on purpose!" He closed his eyes and rested his head on Berwald's chest.

"Purrin's involuntary," Berwald told him, which was true to some extent, but as long as he was very happy Berwald could pretty much bring it on. He stroked Tino's hair lovingly as he spoke.

Tino sighed contentedly. "Fine, whatever you say. But I'm going to fall asleep to it, you know, it's just so constant and soothing." He yawned and started to drift off into sleep.

"G'night..." Berwald mumbled, then, "m'love," he added under his breath, closing his own eyes. This was perfect, sleeping with Tino, the Finn lad curled up to him. It gave him confidence that one day, the spell would be broken, and Berwald could truly return the love Tino had shown him. And with that happy thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Sweet enough to rot your teeth, isn't it? Tell me what you thought in a review! :)**


	6. Endings

**You all knew it was coming... the final chapter. It seems to have gone really quickly! Enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Endings

Tino was waving goodbye to Berwald with the basket in his arms. It was a bright, frosty day in midwinter, with snow piled in great heaps. He was going into town today for the first time in months. Since it was nearly his birthday, Berwald had given him money and told him to buy something for himself. Berwald trusted him to come back, and Tino would.

He had realised that his feelings towards Berwald were stronger than friendship. He just didn't know how to say it.

Berwald raised his own paw in farewell. Tino had been so happy when Berwald had said he could go into town, and that pleased him. He couldn't help but feel his heart clench with worry at the idea of Tino never returning... but no, he trusted Tino. He went back inside as Tino disappeared down the path.

Tino made his way through the woods, a spring in his step and a grin of excitement on his face. He was so excited! He would see his friends, and all those familiar townspeople that he had missed over the past months! Once he was in town he gave out the toys to all the children he saw – the ones that he had made while he was in Berwald's castle. He also talked to all his friends, dispelling the rumours that he was a prisoner – not anymore, he wasn't – and assuring them he was happy. He also bought a new coat for himself with his birthday money.

Meanwhile, Berwald was sitting in his gloomy west-wing, staring at his rose. It was on the edge of death, he feared, with just a few petals remaining. Even it's ethereal blue glow was dimming. In one paw, he held a mirror. It was enchanted, so that when you said a person's name, it would show you the image of the person and what they were doing in that moment. Tino used it often, to check on Eduard, and other townspeople he was friendly with. Berwald was using it to watch Tino now, the Finn's face flushed with cold and happiness. But when Berwald glanced up at the rose again, another petal withered and died.

Tino was just putting his new coat in the basket, and he bought a surprise for Berwald too, placing it next to the coat. Once he had said goodbye to everyone, he left the town again. He was excited enough to go back home, but he hadn't noticed that he had stayed in town for so long. Now it was getting dark and Tino tried to hurry through the woods. The orange sun was slipping down behind the trees, leaving long shadows and dark silhouettes.

When Tino heard a wolf howl, he started to run.

Berwald had been gazing into the middle distance in a daze, when he heard the howl of a wolf. He looked around in surprise, before looking down at the mirror and realising that it was coming from wherever Tino was. Tino was running, he looked scared, and instantly Berwald was on edge too. The forest was dangerous at night, especially in the depths of winter. He would go and meet Tino, escort him safely home. No wolf would attack Berwald.

Tino heard another howl, then another, and let out a short cry of fear his eyes caught the movement of a wolf – no, more than one! He was tearing through the trees, having lost his way from the beaten track, and thin branches whipped his face like cold fingers. The snow was getting deeper, it was getting harder to run! In his frenzy, he tripped over a bare root, and found himself cornered by a pack of wolves.

"_Berwald!_" he screamed, more of a knee-jerk reaction than anything else.

Berwald was already out the door, his cloak hurriedly thrown over his shoulders, the mirror dropped in his panic. When he heard Tino's cry, he began to run, bounding through the trees. When he saw them, a pack of mangy wolves who had obviously been starved by winter, he let out a fearsome roar, going right at them. He saw Tino was backed against a tree as he launched himself at and attacked the wolves.

Tino gasped, pressing a hand over his mouth as the wolves fought back, biting and tearing at the Beast.

"Berwald!" he cried, looking around helplessly. He could only watch as Berwald fought the wolves. He wanted to help the Swede but if he did he was sure Berwald would just shove him back to protect him. Berwald was throwing off wolves left, right and centre, snarling and snapping like an animal himself. He threw one against a tree, killing it without remorse - it would have killed Tino!

Tino clearly heard the snap of the spine of the wolf against the tree, shuddering, but quickly forgot about that when Berwald couldn't seem to shake off one. "Berwald!" he cried again, unable to do anything but that.

Berwald let out a howl of pain - one wolf had its teeth embedded in his shoulder, and he flailed wildly, trying to ram it against a tree to dislodge it.

Tino suddenly threw down his basket, Berwald's cry lighting something within him. Leaping to his feet, he picked up a large branch and ran at Berwald, using it to whack the wolf off him fiercely - but as that one fell, another wolf jumped onto Tino and he yelped as he was pinned down and snapped at.

Bleeding heavily from the gaping wound in his shoulder, Berwald forcibly tore the other wolf off Tino and threw it with an angry roar. Finally, the pack realised they wouldn't be able to attack the duo, and fled. Suddenly light-headed, the Beast collapsed to his knees in the snow, dark blood staining the fresh white.

Tino rushed to him and fell to his knees beside him. "Berwald!" He scarcely noticed his own wounds, more worried about Berwald. He gently took his head in his arms. The Beast was limp. Tino's eyes started to water. Was Berwald… dying? No, he couldn't be. He was so strong and determined. A little bite on the shoulder from a wolf wouldn't fell him...

"Tino..." Berwald managed to gasp, trying to focus on the face above him - but it was as if his concentration was ebbing away with his lifeblood. "'M sorry..."

Tino started to cry and held his head close. "No! Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry. Just stay with me." He couldn't let Berwald go. No. He couldn't!

"Time w'you... s'been th'best," Berwald choked out, every muscle tense with the effort of speaking.

Tino shook his head wildly. "No! Don't say that! Don't act like you're going to die! You're going to get better! I got us a new blanket!" he said in desperation, gesturing to his dropped basket. "We're going to curl up under it and read! Berwald, you can't leave me!"

A few tears soaked into Berwald's fur, but he finally let himself go loose and floppy. He was giving up. He let his eyes fall shut. "Tino..."

Tino sobbed and held him closer. "You can't leave me! Berwald, I _love_ you! I love you, you can't leave me alone!"

He leant in and kissed his forehead, weeping into the soft fur.

There was a beat of terrible silence. The forest was still and quiet and Tino's shuddering breaths were the only thing that could be heard.

Then, Berwald's body began to glow, the same ethereal blue of the enchanted rose. Tino gasped, pulling back and watching Berwald glow. Tears were still flowing down his cheeks. "B-Berwald?"

Light shone from Berwald's body, moving like the Northern Lights, and he began to change. His fur disappeared, leaving pale skin. His paws gave way to strong hands; his hair became a short, sandy blond, with sideburns decorating the sides of his face. His height went from over seven foot to around six, and he was still broad, if not inhumanly so.

Tino gasped as his prince, the one he had dreamed of for months, took Berwald's place in his arms.

Berwald had been his prince the whole time.

When the transformation was complete, Berwald opened his eyes, and gazed at Tino as a man for the first time. And the first words to pass his human lips were, "You love me?"

Tino nodded and squeezed Berwald tightly. "Yes! Yes, I love you, Berwald!" He ran his hand through the sandy blond hair and held him close.

"An' I love you..." Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino, "I always did..." The realisation that he was human again, and that he had Tino's love, hadn't quite sunk in yet – he felt dazed, disorientated.

Tino leaned back and gazed up into Berwald's bright blue eyes, his hand on his cheek. "You're my prince. I've been dreaming of you this whole time," he smiled.

Berwald nodded. As soon as Tino had described the 'prince' he had known it was him. When he had gathered enough strength, Berwald got to his unsteady feet, and reached out a hand for Tino to take.

Tino took his hand and stood. He moved close to Berwald. "Now you don't have all of that fluffy fur to keep us warm," he laughed in happy disbelief.

Berwald lifted Tino off his feet, carrying him as he had done every time Tino had fallen asleep out of their bed. "I'll always keep ya warm," he promised, pressing a kiss to Tino's forehead as he had wanted to do so many times over the months.

Tino smiled and nuzzled close to him, making sure he picked up his basket. "I know you will. You always treat me so wonderfully. You make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world. And I love you." He leaned in and kissed him softly and hesitantly on his lips.

He kissed Berwald with all the love and happiness he felt whenever he was around him, and all of the excitement he felt, because Berwald was not only _alive_ but also the prince he had dreamed of. However he had long stopped fawning over the prince, he just became the face he gave Berwald's actions in his dreams and he slowly fell more and more in love with the Beast, with each small act of kindness and every quirk he learned. Tino had never kissed anyone before and he savored every second of it.

Finally, Berwald broke off, breathing heavily. "Let's go home," he whispered fondly, nuzzling Tino's hair. "Don' forget y'basket." They would go home, light a fire, and love each other all evening.

"I told you I would make sure the curse was broken," Tino laughed lightly, leaning up to kiss Berwald's cheek. "We could cuddle up under our new blanket... It was going to be a surprise but..." He moved his coat to the side in the basket and revealed a thick fleece blanket, with a heart sewn onto it.

Berwald reddened with embarrassed happiness - the blush that lightly tinted his cheeks every so often could finally be seen. As he began to walk, he looked around, and realised something.

"My glasses." As a beast, his eyesight had become that of an animal, stronger. Now he was human again, his eyes returned to short-sightedness. "In our room." They were hidden in one of the cupboards, since Berwald hadn't wanted to lay eyes on them as a beast, they reminded him too much of being human.

"If you put me down, I'll guide you," Tino told him. "I don't want you to trip. Oh, and could we bandage my arm once we're home?" He had almost forgotten about the scratch the last wolf had given Tino before Berwald had pulled it off him. It was probably going to scar but Tino didn't mind; it showed that Berwald saved him from a much worse fate.

Berwald set Tino gently on his feet, taking his hand and holding it tightly, relishing the feeling of being able to squeeze his hand without hurting him. "Y'badly hurt?"

Tino handed the basket to him and squeezed back, knowing Berwald must enjoy being able to truly hold his hand. "No. Just a scratch from the wolf. You seemed to have healed completely." He looked over Berwald, noticing his broad frame under his torn and slightly loose clothes.

"Side effect," Berwald suggested, moving his shoulder a little, and sure enough, it didn't hurt at all. He felt fresh, rejuvenated. Then he shuddered with cold as a blast of icy wind blew past them. Without his thick fur, he wasn't wearing much at all - ordinary clothes, no shoes, and a thin cloak. "Let's go home."

* * *

When Tino opened the door for them both, he was surprised when he was met by a well-dressed man, wearing a starched shirt, dark trousers, and a white waistcoat with golden embroidery, holding out glasses for Berwald – a man who looked a lot like Arthur, who ran the bookshop. "Oh! Hello, sir..."

Britannia Angel nodded to him and bowed quickly, before looking back to Berwald. This would be the last time he saw the Swede and he had changed very much since their first meeting.

"_Herre_ Angel?" Berwald was gobsmacked. This was the last person he would have expected to see! And, he was showing himself to Tino! He accepted the glasses and slid them onto his face, their familiar weight comforting.

The angel nodded and smiled - well, it was more of a smirk, but Berwald was used to that. "I'm afraid this will be my goodbye. You don't need me anymore."

Tino frowned and squeezed Berwald's hand. "No! You don't have to go, sir! You seem to just have arrived, you don't need to leave just yet."

"Stay a while," Berwald agreed. The angel had helped him through his struggle of the past few years, from resizing his clothes to advising him on how to treat Tino. Plus, he did have one more small favour to ask of him.

The angel sighed and nodded, knowing there was no arguing with Berwald. (This was not a trait he needed to change so it wasn't a problem.)  
"Oh, fine. Only if the Finnish man stops giving me that kicked-puppy look." Tino hadn't realised he was giving the man that look, and stopped, reddening a little.

"I'll get some bread and cheese for you! Berwald, be nice to the man," he added, a little teasingly. With that Tino went off to the kitchen.

"Thanks for everything, _Herre_ Angel." Berwald bowed his head respectfully. "Jus' got one more thing... if's acceptable." He led the angel into their dining room, and set him down in a chair.

"Yes, what is it?"

Berwald lowered his eyes. "Me an' Tino can't have children naturally." Obviously, since they were both male. "Bu'... could you...?"

The angel nodded, that little smirk on his face growing. "Of course. How long would you like to wait before a baby… magically arrives on your doorstep?"

"Doorstep's fine. An' a few weeks, jus' so me an' Tino can get t'know each other a bit first." All Berwald wanted was a child, he didn't mind which gender or what he or she looked like. And of course, he wanted Tino to be happy. "We should tell'im."

Tino walked back in with the plate of bread and cheese, and a fresh bandage on his arm.  
"Tell me what?" he smiled, sitting down next to Berwald and setting the plate down in front of Brtainnia Angel. "I mean, you two could mean any 'him', but I'm the only 'him' Berwald has known for years so I just assumed it was me." He laughed a bit.

Britannia looked at him. "I'm an angel. Berwald was just asking me if I could bring you two a baby."

Berwald went bright red and stared at his hands in his lap, inspecting every fingernail in his utter embarrassment. Surely the angel could have said it a little more... gently?

Tino's jaw dropped at first, but then he smiled brightly and took Berwald's hand. "That is so sweet! I always wanted to have a child, I just thought I never would have one since I love… big, blonde, quiet men."

The angel rolled his eyes at the scene - how soppy it was, really. He had to go help someone with their glass shoes soon so he couldn't stay long. "So? What would you like?"

Tino blinked out of his little daze. "Oh! Well... I suppose I've always wanted to have a little boy… but anything is wonderful, as long as they are healthy! Is that okay, Berwald?"

Berwald nodded happily, squeezing Tino's hand. "A boy, then." An heir for the castle, even better. "Thanks, _Herre_ Angel. For everythin'." His lips tilted up a little, in a tiny smile, as he stroked Tino's hand, looking at the angel with gratitude.

The angel nodded and stood. "You're welcome, Berwald. Enjoy your happily-ever-after with your family. I'll see myself out."

With one final smile, he stood up and left the room, leaving behind both an untouched plate and a blue rose. Tino picked up the rose and went after him. "Mr. Angel! You forgot..." He looked around and saw no trace of anyone.

Berwald followed Tino, and saw his confusion. "He jus' vanishes." He wrapped his arms around Tino from behind, leaning down to rest his head on Tino's shoulder. "Wanna keep th'flower?"

Tino nodded and nuzzled him. "Yes. It's beautiful." He turned his head a bit and kissed his cheek. "Oh, I suppose you can't make that purring noise I love anymore."

Berwald rolled his tongue - faintly reminiscent of the deep, loving purr, even though it couldn't compare. Then he took the rose Tino was offering to him, inspecting it. He decided to put it in a vase in their son's bedroom.

Tino laughed and put his arms around Berwald's neck. "I guess I'll get used to it." He leaned in and kissed Berwald, softly and lovingly.

Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino's waist, and kissed him back.  
"Come to bed," he whispered against the Finn's lips. Their first night as two men, not as a boy and a beast.

Tino smiled fondly at Berwald and nodded, not saying anything. Instead, he just pressed more soft short kisses on his lips, humming at the feeling of smooth skin beneath his light touches.

Berwald picked Tino up again, cuddling him tightly, then carried him up the stairs and into their bedroom. He placed the rose on their bedside table, then lay Tino down in the middle of the bed. "I love you, Tino," he whispered, gazing at him adoringly, stroking his cheek.

Tino gazed up at him, eyes full of love, and smiled. "I love you too, Berwald."

He pulled the larger man down into the bed, as a strange breeze blew and closed the door, closing them off from the rest of the world.

The End... for now.

* * *

**If you know me well enough, you know I won't be able to not post the small epilogue we wrote :')**

**Reviews are always appreciated! I know that some people like to review once they've read the whole story... so now it's finished, just leave me something to tell me how you liked it! And the epilogue is coming next Friday!**


	7. Bonus: Families

**This was dying to be written. We couldn't get away from the potential fluff! But, this chapter contains an OC so if you don't like OCs, this chapter is not an integral part of the plot and can be skipped xD**

**Oh, the baby is an OC. I see Sealand as Sweden's kid, not Finland's.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Epilogue: Families

On the morning of his twenty fifth birthday, Berwald was deeply asleep. He had never lost that about him - he had slept deeply as both beast and human. His glasses sat on the bedside table. Tino slipped into the room with their son on his hip and breakfast in his other hand. He set the boy down in the bed and nudged him. "Now wake Pappa up..." He smiled at the sight of his sleeping husband.

When Berwald felt the little hands on his chest, he smiled in sleep, shifting. He cracked open one eye, and was met with the face of their son, grinning at him in that way that only an infant can.

Axel had appeared on their doorstep in the January of the previous year. _Herre_ Angel had given him thick brown curls and blue eyes in a shade that fell between Berwald's aquamarine and Tino's amethyst. He also had some features from both his fathers - he was a tall boy, evidently going to grow large and broad like Berwald, and his face was the same shape as Tino's, his plump cheeks flushing in the same way.

"Pappa!" the little boy giggled.

"G'mornin'," Berwald yawned.

Tino smiled happily and lovingly at Berwald interacting with their son. There were only two people who could wake Berwald up from his deep sleep, and that was their son and Tino. Tino had learnt that when he had realised that sometimes he slept through Axel's crying some nights while Berwald was up instantly.

He sat on Berwald's other side. "Happy birthday, Berwald." Tino had made him eggs and ham, his favourite breakfast as well as the first one Tino had made for him.

Berwald pressed a kiss to Tino's cheek. "How lucky," he chuckled. "Two beautiful boys t'wake me up." He started to dig into his breakfast, feeding a bit of egg to Axel every few bites, who gobbled it eagerly.

Tino pouted at Berwald feeding Axel. "Hey! He already had breakfast. And it was pancakes with lingonberries." He laughed and pulled their son close. "Because he got his Pappa's strange taste in berries." He leaned in and kissed the brown curls before reaching over to get Berwald's glasses for him. Axel giggled, nuzzling back into his other father's arms. The little boy spoke in a mix of Swedish and Finnish, one to each respective parent. Berwald took his glasses from Tino and slid them on, and finished off his breakfast, expecially savouring the ham.

"_Good_ taste," he corrected teasingly.

Tino rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Berwald. "Strange. You know how it is to find enough of those to make a cake?" His eyes widened. "No! That was supposed to be a surprise! Damn," he pouted, pulling back.

"Lingonberry cake?" Berwald's eyes widened with surprised happiness. He set his plate on the bedside table, making to get up.

"Lingonberry!" Axel cried excitedly.

Tino laughed at how excited his boys were at the cake he was going to make. "Yes. And we're going to have it at Pappa's birthday party and not until then. Uncle Mathias and Uncle Lukas are coming early to help us set up before the party." Mathias and Lukas, Danish and Norwegian respectively, were Tino's friends from the town, but not only that - they were also the boys Berwald had played with as a child, and become close with. He hadn't seen them for years, not since he had become a Beast, but as soon as he was human again Tino had taken him into town and they had all met up again.

"Y'gonna get dressed?" Berwald asked. Both Tino and Axel were still in their nightshirts, as was Berwald himself. "Blue?" The whole family had realised that blue looked good on them - especially Axel, whose hair colour matched perfectly with pretty much any shade of it, much to his parents' envy.

Tino nodded and then leaned in and kissed Berwald softly. "Yes. You can pick out what I should wear while I get Axel into his clothes. Happy birthday, Berwald," he smiled again, before taking Axel into his own bedroom.

Their son's room was minimalistic, with a cradle and dresser that Berwald had carved himself, and toys made by Tino. The blue rose sat in a vase on top of the dresser - ironically, it had not died, and looked like it would never, quite the opposite of the ticking clock of a flower Berwald had watched with panic when he was a Beast.

Tino sang to Axel as he put him in trousers and a sky blue shirt which matched his eyes. "You're a very handsome boy," Tino told him, smiling and kissing Axel's foreedhead. In return, the little boy wrapped his chubby arms around Tino's neck and kissed him on the cheek in a clumsy baby kiss.

"Isa," he lisped happily, nuzzling into Tino's neck.

Meanwhile, Berwald chose his own clothes, shirt and trousers with a deep blue jacket. Then he chose the same for Tino, but with a jacket in a paler blue that suited him better. Tino re-entered with Axel, giving his husband a sweet grin. "And you are a very handsome man!" He laughed and handed over their son to him.

Berwald held Axel up high, making him 'fly', much to the little boy's delight - he squealed with happiness. Berwald put Axel on his shoulders, then leant forward to kiss Tino's lips lovingly. "What time're Lukas an' Mathias comin'?"

"Around noon," the Finn replied as he dressed in the clothes his husband had laid out for him. "I'll be baking with Lukas, and you'll be setting up with Mathias."

"Mathias'll be jealous, he loves bakin'." Berwald gestured for Tino to come with them downstairs, as he carried Axel down the staircase on his shoulders. Berwald was aware that they were not like most fathers, who didn't see much of their children - either out working, or leaving the care of children to servants. No, they spent nearly all of their time with Axel. Tino had refused to keep more than one or two servants, and they were only used once in a while, when they did a spring cleaning, had a big party, or when Tino and Berwald had to go out of town. They only needed the extra help then and so the servants lived with their own families and held other jobs.

Tino laughed. "He can deal with it, he's strong and tall so he's needed elsewhere."

Berwald took Axel outside, putting him down so he could run and play, then kissed Tino again. "Stay out here 'til they get here. Sun's lovely." It reminded him of their first summer together, the sun warm on their faces.

Tino sat down under their tree and smiled, patting the ground beside him for Berwald to join him. The Swede drew Tino close, so that the Finn's back was pressed against his chest. "I never thought th'stubborn, scared boy who came t'my castle all those years ago would be th'love of my life," he murmured, kissing Tino's shoulder.

"And I never thought I would be so happy," Tino said dreamily, "all because I went to save my friend..." he pulled Berwald down into a kiss, "from a beast."

* * *

**The real actual ending :P I hope you liked that... who knows, Axel may make another appearance somewhere!**

**Thank you so, so much to all those who reviewed, favourited, followed - even just read it! I love you all :3**

**Now, who wants Little Mermaid DenNor?**


End file.
